Dr McDreamy
by FireGirl09
Summary: Bella comes to Forks expecting to be a wallflower while finishing high school and then get the hell out of town; however, when she catches the eye of the gorgeous town doctor, her priorities change. Carlisle has never changed anyone so Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett do not exist. Alice and Jasper will be making appearances throughout the story though.
1. Bella's POV Ch 1

I do not own Twilight. This is my first Twilight fanfic and I hope to be updating probably once a week.

**_Bella comes to Forks expecting to be a wallflower while finishing high school and then get the hell out of town. However, when she catches the eye of the gorgeous town doctor, her priorities change. Carlisle has never changed anyone so Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme do not exist. Alice and Jasper do however and will be included in future chapters._**

Ch. 1

My first couple of months at Forks High were uneventful. I had met a few people like Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric, but the only one I really liked was Angela. Mike was always asking me to go out with him, which I never would…ever. He seemed like a nice enough guy but way too eager for my taste. I kept trying to get him to notice Jessica, but so far success was not on the horizon, although he had agreed to take her to the upcoming dance after I had refused his offer.

My life consisted of going to school, coming home and cooking dinner, doing homework, and sleeping. My life here was more boring than my life in Pheonix had been. At least when I lived with my mom there was always the possibility of her wanting to do something drastic and me going along with it just to pass the time. Here, Charlie was so set in his ways that I knew there was no hope of anything exciting happening under his roof.

My life was as uneventful as ever, that is until I was sitting next to Mike in biology, preparing slides to look at under the microscope. He had been hitting on me since class had started and it was really starting to get on my nerves. I had just finished explaining to him that I was busy tonight and couldn't go with him to the movies, when he reached his sweaty, warm hand over and started stroking my hand while I was slicing a cell sample with a scalpel. I jerked my hand away and accidentally sliced my finger with the scalpel. I let out a small scream and quickly grabbed my finger with my other hand as it started to spurt blood. I could smell it instantly and became light headed, nearly fainting.

The teacher was at my side almost immediately, wrapping my finger in a bunch of paper towels and hurrying me to the nurse's office. She managed to stanch the blood flow but told me I would definitely need stitches. They called Charlie who came and took me to the ER. So here I was, sitting in the waiting room of the ER, feeling like an idiot with a giant blood soaked wad of paper towels covering my left index finger and blood all over my grey fitted t shirt. I felt gross and knew I was probably as white as could be because the smell of blood grossed me out.

"What doctor is working?" Charlie asked the registration lady as she put a hospital bracelet on me.

"Dr. Cullen," the young woman replied back with a blush.

"Since when is Carlisle working the ER? I thought his specialty was surgery?" Charlie asked, confused. I just sat in the chair in front of the woman, feeling too queasy to care about who this Dr. Cullen was.

"He did a residency in ER medicine too. He works in here sometimes when the other docs are out of town. Ok, Isabella, you can go to room 4."

I thanked the woman and went to head back into the ER when Charlie tried to follow me. "Cha- Dad, I can go back by myself," I told him, trying my best to be pleasant. I felt like crap and really didn't feel like having Charlie fuss over me like I was a child.

"Oh, ok," he replied, obviously disappointed. If I had felt better I would have told him he could come back with me but I just didn't have it in me today. I left him in the waiting room as a nurse led me back to room 4 and told me this Dr. Cullen would be with me in just a few minutes.

So I sat and waited for the doctor, feeling like a complete idiot. I swore up and down that I was going to kill Mike for this; I really had to get him to notice Jessica if I had any hope of surviving the next year and a half in Forks, Washington. I missed my school in Pheonix, not because I was popular and had a lot of friends there because I didn't, but because I was able to be invisible there. Here in Forks everyone knew everyone, which meant that it was impossible for me to cut my finger in biology class without the whole town knowing about it before school was over.

I sighed, trying to turn my attention to something else. I had heard about Dr. Cullen before at school but I could not remember where. Maybe it was Angela who had been talking about him? No, it was Lauren, the pretty bitch who acted like she was too good to speak to me. She had been telling Jessica something about him a few weeks ago.

"_So my grandfather had to have surgery the other day and my mom dragged me to the hospital with her to see him. So there I was, just sitting in his hospital room, when Dr. Cullen walked in. I almost died because I had almost walked out of the house in those jeans that make my butt look big but I had changed right before I left so my butt looked pretty good. Anyway, he walked in to talk to my mom about how the surgery had gone and he winked at me! He is SOOO HOTT! You could tell that he wanted to talk to me but my mom kept going on and on about my grandfather and then his pager went off and he had to leave. I could have killed my mom!"_

I replayed her rambling from lunch last week in my head. So apparently this Dr. Cullen was cute or something. Of course he had not been hitting on Lauren; no one really liked Lauren, not even Mike. Sure she was relatively good looking, but you could also tell from the moment you laid eyes on her that she was a bitch. I wondered how good looking Dr. Cullen was… I really had to stop watching Grey's Anatomy because not I was internally referring to him as McDreamy.

I shook this thought from my mind just as the door opened and in stepped a man who I swear looked like a Greek god. He was tall, muscular with a chiseled body, pale white with gorgeous blond hair swept back with sideburns. His eyes were the color of fresh honey and his pale lips were turned up in a slight smile. His face was beautifully sculpted and completely flawless, not even a small scar was visible on his smooth face. He wore an expensive looking outfit consisting of black dress pants, a baby blue dress shirt, a lighter blue tie, and a white lab coat. He also wore a large, silver ring with what looked like an old family crest on his right index finger…maybe he was single…_ 'Oh dear god I cannot be thinking like that about Dr. McDreamy!'_ I screamed inside my head._ 'I mean Dr. Cullen! Ahhhh!'_

He held a chart in his hands as his beautiful eyes quickly swept over it. "Miss Swan," a velvety light voice sang out. "Any relation to our town's Chief of Police?" he asked, glancing up into my eyes. His voice was magical and sounded almost like there was a slight British accent in there somewhere. My heart was racing; my breath caught in my throat. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen and he was just standing there smiling at ME!

I swept my hair away from my face with my good hand, tucking it behind my ear. "He's my father, actually," I managed to get out in a cracked voice._ 'Idiot.'_

He gave me a small, almost shy smile. "I see. I was not aware Charlie had a daughter."

"I just moved here to live with him," I stated simply, gazing into his deep, soulful eyes. He was handsome, gorgeous even, but there was something else…something I couldn't pin point about him that interested me.

"Ahh, I see," he smiled again. "Let's take a look at that hand, shall we?" He removed the layers of blood soaked paper towels as gently as he could. After tossing them aside, he took my injured hand in his and began examining my finger. His hands were as cold as ice and the instant he touched me it felt like a bolt of electricity swept throughout my entire body. My breath again caught in my throat as I suppressed a gasp. He paused for just a moment, almost not even long enough for me to notice had I not been watching him closely. He quickly continued with his assessment though. "What did you cut yourself with?" he asked, placing some gauze back over the cut and applying firm pressure as it had started to bleed heavily again.

"A scalpel in biology class," I answered, giving him my best 'I don't know how I managed to be so stupid' look. "We were taking samples of pig's heart."

"Was class really that bad?" he asked with a serious expression that quickly turned into a smile as he averted his eyes back down to my finger.

I smiled back at him, giving a small laugh. "It was a really boring class," I admitted, "but trust me, it was not intentional. Let's just say my lab partner decided to hit on me and I jerked my hand away when he decided to get physical about it."

"Sounds like a real jerk," he said quietly and then immediately gave me a 'did I just say that out loud' look. "I apologize, that was very unprofessional of me."

I laughed again, "Well, Mike was a jerk today."

We were silent for a few minutes as he re-examined the cut after it had stopped bleeding. "Well, you are going to need about 5 stitches. I could close it with glue but it is pretty deep and has sliced through some muscle. I would feel more comfortable with stitching it closed."

"Great," I sighed.

"Have you ever had stitches before?" he asked, retrieving some supplied from the cabinet in the room.

"Loads of times. I'm a pretty clumsy person in general."

"I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other then," he said, meeting my eyes again with a smirk on his beautiful lips.

He quickly stitched my finger up after numbing it. I was just grabbing my bag to go when he turned back to me just as he was getting ready to leave the room. "Miss Swan, it really is not necessary for you to come back to the ER to get those stitches out in a week. Here is my card, you can just give me a call and I will meet you and remove them as it only takes a few moments. Charlie is a good friend of mine so I am sure he won't mind," he smiled back at me.

"Wow, thanks Dr. Cullen," I said, standing up from the hospital bed I had been sitting in; my legs felt like jello.

He quickly flipped the card over, almost as an afterthought, and jotted something on the back of it. "My cell phone number is on the back. Call or send me a text if you have any problems or need anything," he gave me one last smile, this time showing his beautiful white, perfectly straight teeth.

I took the card from his icy hand, blushing like crazy, and quickly made my way out of the room after thanking him again.

_'OH MY GOD! I'm in love! A gorgeous doctor; isn't that every girl's dream?'_

I tried to clear my head of these thoughts as I made my way back to the waiting room to Charlie. I managed to put on a good face for him, or at least one that would not implicate me and my love for Dr. McDreamy.

"What did Dr. Cullen have to say?" Charlie asked as we drove home, a knowing look on his face as a blush crept into my cheeks.

"He said that I cut through some muscle but the stitches should close it up in about a week," I explained, waiting for the blush to disappear.

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant doctor who could probably work in any hospital in the world and make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him. He's an asset to the community," Charlie said, surprising me.

"He seems pretty competent," I replied stupidly.

"Some people around here don't really like Carlisle. They think he's…different," he said carefully.

"He's not gay is he?" I asked before I could stop myself. '_My McDreamy couldn't be gay! It would ruin everything!'_

Charlie busted out laughing, "No, he is not gay. Some people just think he is different is all."

"Oh," I said, still confused but not wanting to push the issue.

"We hang out sometimes; bachelors sticking together. He likes the Mariners almost as much as I do so we get together to watch the game sometimes. We actually haven't hung out in a while; I should call him and invite him over to dinner soon. Would you be okay with that?"

"I guess so." My heart was racing again. Dr. McDreamy would be sitting across from me at the dinner table, making small talk with my dad! Oh god, my life was certainly about to get interesting.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**


	2. Carlisle's POV Ch 1

I had already been working on this when a reader asked for Carlisle's POV. I decided to focus mainly on his thoughts and feelings from chapter 1 since the dialog was already under Bella's POV. I hope you like it!

I'm sorry the chapter are going to be out of order. I will change the names of the chapter so that they make more sense. I will try to get the rest of Carlisle's POV for ch 2 and 3 up soon. ENJOY!

* * *

Carlisle

I had been at work since 7 am yesterday and was not scheduled to leave until 7 am tomorrow. I had been taking a lot more hours than I usually did since I had nothing better to do. Alice and Jasper were living in Alaska during my 5 year anticipated stay in Forks. They had lived with me a few years ago back in Anchorage and had attended high school there while I worked as a pediatric surgeon for 6 years before moving on. I missed them terribly, but I understood that they wanted to just be with one another for a couple of years. I often wished that I myself had found my one true mate, but alas it had not happened.

I was hiding in the physician's on call room, pretending to be asleep while there were no patients in the ER. I much rather preferred shifts that were action packed and interesting to keep my attention, but in Forks this was hardly ever the case. I had considered moving to a city with larger hospitals, where I could really make a difference, but it was hard to act like a human when I could not walk outside due to the sunlight; my options were limited on where I could live and work.

So here I was in Forks again; it had been about 80 years since I had been here last. I had actually been one of the hospital's founding members. Before I came here they were operating out of a 2 room, old brick house. I had acquired funds from my personal accounts to build a proper hospital and set the plan in motion before I had to move on. I was pleased with the hospital now with not state of the art, but modern equipment and facilities. There was even talk of building on a new wing, as the community was growing at a steady rate.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called, quickly moving to a sitting position on the bed so that it appeared that I had been lying down.

Tammy, one of the nurses working, opened the door. "We have a patient," she said nervously. I always made her nervous. She had a sixth sense about me and knew in the back of her mind that I was someone to be feared. I had never met someone who was not a least slightly frightened by our kind. There had been a few throughout the centuries who tried to become my friends but still, they knew deep down inside that I was not like them, and this tended to scare them away after a while.

"I'll be right there," I smiled. I made my way to the desk to get the run down on the patient before I went to treat them.

"Isabella Swan," Tammy read off of the chart, "came in with a laceration to the left index finger. It's going to need a few stitches; it's pretty deep. She's in room 4."

"Thank you, Tammy," I said before I turned to go into the small patient room where Isabella Swan waited. I vaguely wondered if she was related to Charlie in some way. Chief Swan was a good man who had taken it upon himself to defend me to the Quileute people, as many of them refused to come to the hospital now that I was working here. Many remembered the stories they heard as children about me and my vegetarian diet, not that any of them back then truly believed that I would not harm humans. Chief Swan was certainly a good alley to have in a small town like Forks.

He and I had become friends since I had arrived in Forks 2 years ago. He was a bachelor also, having been divorced from his wife for 16 years. I remembered him vaguely mentioning that he had a daughter, but when I had asked him more about her he changed the subject. I had seen some pictures in his living room of a pretty girl ranging from infancy up until about 12 or 13 years old; the pictures stopped there. I thought at first that perhaps it was a niece or cousin, but then he had mentioned the daughter he rarely got to see and it all clicked into place.

He often invited me over to watch the Mariners' games on his flat screen. Although I frequently had to turn him town because I was always working, he never gave up on asking me over every couple of weeks. I knew most of his friends lived on the reservation and that a rift had developed between them because of me. I felt bad for Charlie; he lived all alone, his daughter never coming to visit, his friends not spending a lot of time with him because he had defended me to them. He and I had more in common than he knew. I was often not befriended by normal vampires because of my diet. Even the Volturi thought I wasn't right in the head because I chose to help humans instead of eating them.

I quickly knocked on the door and made my way in. Isabella Swan had long, mahogany hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. She was pale, but beautifully so. She was 17 and completely gorgeous. I took a quick breath to take in her scent; she smelled delightful, like spring flowers. I swallowed the venom in the back of my throat. She was definitely Charlie's daughter.

I quickly introduced myself and made small talk as I looked at her injury. She had lacerated her left index finger in biology class. It was quite deep and would definitely have to be stitched. I couldn't help but flirt with her; she was so easy going and had the voice of an angel. Her human heart was racing and she blushed several times. Most women found me attractive, even nurse Tammy, but Tammy knew somewhere in the back of her mind to be afraid of me, most people did. They found me attractive and nice enough, but deep down they knew not to trust me and most felt slightly uncomfortable around me. There were very few people who seemed relatively comfortable with me and one of those was Chief Swan, Isabella's father; I briefly wondered if Isabella shared the same trait as her father; she seemed comfortable enough around me.

I shook those thoughts from my mind. Why was I worried about Isabella Swan feeling comfortable around me? I could not deny that I found her attractive. She seemed intelligent, however clumsy she claimed to be. I glanced at her chart as I grabbed a suture kit out of the cabinet; she was 17 and her birthday was in 2 months. She looked to be at least in her early 20s.

I again tried to rid my brain of those feelings. I was pretending to be 30 and could certainly not be flirting with the chief of police's 17 year old daughter, no matter how attractive I found her. It had been a long time though since I was attracted to another woman; a few centuries, actually. There was a female vampire back in Italy I had once considered as a possible mate. She refused to try vegetarianism, though, and I refused to be with someone who slaughtered innocent humans.

I finished the stitches quickly and dressed the cut before I stood to exit the room. I had been so lonely these last 2 years in Forks, all alone. I was starting to feel depressed, if it was even possible for the living dead to be depressed. I made the decision instantly and gave her my card and cell phone number, praying she would call. It was stupid, foolish of me to want to spend time with a teenaged human girl, but I could not stop myself. I felt oddly attracted to Isabella Swan and I had to see her again.

The second Isabella had stepped through the door, back into the waiting room where I could hear Charlie's heart beating, my phone began ringing. One glance at my screen and I knew I was in trouble. _'Oh god. What did Alice see me doing this time?'_

"Hello, Alice," I said, making my way back into the on call room.

"Seriously, Carlisle? She is a human!" Alice yelled into my ear. "And she is 17 and Charlie's, your only friend in Forks, daughter!"

"Alice, calm down. I only stitched up her finger. What did you see that is so horrible?" I loved having Alice and Jasper in my life, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she acted like I just magically knew what her visions were, like I could read minds or something weird like that.

"What did I see? What did I see! Oh my god, Carlisle! Like you don't already know what I saw," she was ranting now.

I sighed, knowing it was going to be a long phone call. "I honestly have no idea what you saw!" I finally had to yell at her over her ramblings.

"I saw you and that girl together! Like together, together! I REALLY did not like having that image in my head, Carlisle!"

"Wait, slow down. You saw Bella Swan and I…you know?" I was confused and a little bit scared about this vision. What had I gotten myself into?

"YES! And you wanna know something else? SHE WAS STILL HUMAN! YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH YOUR FRIEND'S DAUGHTER AND SHE WAS HUMAN!"

"Oh my god!" I was in shock. What could ever possess me to have sex with a human! I could easily kill them! "She was okay, right? I did not harm her?"

Alice sighed deeply and I swore I could hear Jasper laughing in the background. "She was fine, Carlisle. She actually enjoyed it quite a lot."

'_OH MY GOD! How could I do this to Charlie? How could I put Bella at risk like that? I knew I liked her, a lot more than I should. There was just something about her that caught my attention. Perhaps it was her scent; it was flowery, sweet, enchanting to any vampire, even myself. Her scent was not over powering to me, though, which I was very grateful for; it would just be a weird relationship if I felt like killing her the whole time…'_

"Did you see anything else?" I asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Ohhhhhh yea. I keep seeing you two together, like all the time. You're hiking together, watching old movies, having dinner together. As soon as you met her my visions just went crazy! Do you think she's the one? You've been alone for far too long, Carlisle. I know I was mad at first, but if this girl makes you feel this way then you have to take a chance with her. She could be your true mate, Carlisle."

"I don't know what to do, Alice. I just met her and yet I do not want to be away from her. It's like I'm afraid to let her out of my sight."

"Well, Carlisle, if any vampire was going to date a human, you would be the one least likely to kill her, that's for sure," she laughed into the phone.

"Thanks Alice, that makes me feel so much better about this whole situation."

"You're welcome, Carlisle. Maybe I should come down and meet this girl. She obviously likes you if I saw you two in bed together. That means that she has already made the decision that she would sleep you with, just in case you were wondering."

"Too much information, Alice," I groaned. Oh course it would be me who fell for a human. I felt more human at times than vampire, but this was just ridiculous. I sighed, knowing my decision about Isabella Swan was already made, because if it had not been then Alice would not have seen what she had seen in her vision. I was going to be in a relationship with Bella, a very physical relationship according to Alice. Bella loved me and I loved her and we had only known each other for half an hour. This was sure going to be an interesting relationship…

* * *

So what did you think? I had to throw in some Edward jokes because Edward always wanting to kill Bella was a little weird for me. I really hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! 8 )


	3. Bella's POV Ch 2

**I feel like some explanation about this story is in order. I felt like Carlisle was the best looking vampire in the movies; his character just grabbed my attention from the very beginning and I think his character just has so much more to tell than what is in the book and on screen. I got tired of Edward always being afraid to be with Bella and kiss her and what not; every time that happened I just rolled my eyes. Anyway, I see Carlisle as more laid back and comfortable around Bella because he is so used to human blood and can control himself better.**

**I made Carlisle and Charlie friends because I feel like Carlisle would be really lonely without a family and since Alice and Jasper did not come with him to Forks he would really need a friend. Charlie, like Bella, doesn't have that sixth sense about vampires like most people do so he just thinks about Carlisle as another guy.**

**In my mind Carlisle doesn't really care about fashion or what he looks like. He is just a workaholic doctor who wears whatever without Alice around. So I'm sorry if you don't like my outfit choices for him.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 2

I woke up the next morning to a painful, throbbing feeling in my injured finger. I removed the band aid uneasily as wounds make me nauseous; you'd think I'd get over that, injuring myself all the time and what not. The cut was really red and yellow puss was coming from it. I felt my stomach churn and quickly replaced the band aid. Today was Saturday, so I knew Charlie's family doctor wouldn't be in his office. I could always go back to the ER, but I really hated to go to the ER for an infected cut. Usually I would just wait an infected cut out, letting it heal, but it was a pretty deep cut and it's not like the pig heart I was slicing up yesterday was sterile by any means.

I remembered how McDreamy had given me his card and told me to call if I needed anything. I checked the clock: 8 am. I wondered if that would be too early to call him… I decided to shoot him a text, just in case he was sleeping. Besides, if I called him I would probably choke up like an idiot when I heard his beautiful voice. 'Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday morning but my finger is pretty red and swollen and it has some pus coming out of it. I really didn't want to go back to the ER for a simple infection. It's probably nothing but I just wanted to make sure. Bella'

I sent the message and went to take a shower and clear my head before he sent back a reply. I returned about 20 minutes later and found a message from the good doctor on my phone. 'Always better to be safe than sorry. I can come by your house today and look at it for you whenever it is convenient for you, as I am off of work today.'

'_Oh my god! Dr. Cullen was coming over to my house today to see me. Oh shit! What was I going to wear? Wait. Since when did I suddenly care what I wore? Hmmm, maybe since Dr. McDreamy walked into your life! Duh!' _I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking like this. I could not and would not be one of those girls who fell head over heels for a cute guy. Ok, well Dr. McDreamy wasn't just a 'cute' guy; he was THE guy. He seemed perfect in every possible way. He had it all: good looks, a funny personality, he obviously cared about his patients, by the way he dressed he obviously had some money, and…and…he was MCDREAMY!'

'I will be home all day.' I finally managed to send back after my internal ramblings.

He replied almost instantly, as if he was waiting on my reply. 'Is 11 am okay?'

'Sure. Do you need the address?'

'Everyone knows where the chief of police lives, LOL.'

'Haha. See you at 11.'

'_OMG he said LOL! That is so cute! Great, now I sound like Lauren. I should probably just cancel our appointment so I can go and jump off of a bridge somewhere. Yep, that sounds like a good plan.'_

I dried and straightened my hair, dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black fitted button up shirt, and made my way downstairs. Charlie was working today and had already left, so at least I would have McD-Dr. Cullen all to myself.

I ate some cereal and washed the dishes in the sink. I then moved to the living room and ran the vacuum and dusted. There really wasn't a lot for me to do. Charlie had become accustomed to living alone and taking care of himself so the house was rarely ever messy. It was only 10 so I decided to pull out my trig homework. Trig was definitely not my favorite subject and it was the only class I ever struggled in. I managed to loose myself in the work and, for the first time since I had left the ER, I was able to focus my mind on something other than McDreamy. I was still working on the first problem when I heard a car door slam and, a few seconds later, a knock at the door.

My heart instantly started to race; I hopped up and opened the door. There stood the gorgeous doctor wearing dark jeans, a vintage Beatles t-shirt, and grey and lime green tennis shoes. He looked as hott as ever, if not more so, in casual clothing. I welcomed him in and we sat on the couch together. Much to my dismay, he got right down to business examining my finger. When he touched me this time, not wearing gloves, I could feel how cold and hard his skin felt, almost like stone on a winter day. He gave me some prescription grade antibiotic cream and instructions.

"I want to closely monitor your infection for the next couple of weeks. Although it is unlikely that it will become systemic, we still need to be careful. It is hard to tell what kind of bacteria was in the tissue you were sampling when you cut yourself," he said, applying a band aid around the stitches. His cool touch was so soothing on my warm finger. I was disappointed when he pulled his hand away.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I smiled.

"You can call me Carlisle, Miss Swan," he smiled back, his perfect teeth so white I could probably see my reflection in them if I was close enough, which I dearly wished I was...

'_Oh shit! Shut up! Just breathe Bella! Yes he is McDreamy, and yes he is the hottest guy on earth, and yes he is sitting right beside of you on your couch smiling at you…never mind, you may continue freaking out!'_

"Then, Carlisle, you can call me Bella."

"Well then Bella, are you having any luck on your trigonometry homework?" he indicated my trig book lying beside us on the coffee table.

"Haha! No. Trig is the one subject I can't seem to get a grasp on."

"Perhaps I can help. One of my degrees is in advanced mathematics."

'_Yep, I am going to die. I wonder if McDreamy would do mouth to mouth on me if I just died right now…'_

"One of them? How many do you have?"

"A couple," he shrugged, grabbing my trig book, placing it between the 2 of us.

He quickly glanced over the problem. "The answer is -0.785124. What did you get?"

"Did you just do that in your head?" I asked, astonished. It was one of those problems that took at least a sheet of notebook paper to work out.

He shrugged again, giving me a sheepish grin.

I was seeing a completely different side of Carlisle. At the hospital he acted so self-assured and confident and here he was sitting on my living room couch looking a bit shy.

'_Damn it! He is just so damn cute!'_

"I keep getting 0.125676," I handed him the notebook with my equation worked out on it.

"Ok. I see what the problem is." He picked the book up and placed it in his lap and scooted over to me so that we were nearly touching. He began explaining what I had done wrong. It was a pretty simple mistake and I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I still had 9 other problems to work out and Carlisle volunteered to stay and help me, saying he had no other plans for a while. Eventually our shoulders began touching and soon my thigh was pressed against his as we settled into the couch. His shoulder and thigh were as cold as his hands; I actually liked this.

Somehow my heart rate had returned to normal and I was no longer nervous around him for the time being. Sure, he was still Dr. McDreamy, but he was my McDreamy. He had an awesome personality and he was so smart! He was patient too, even as I screwed up trig problem after trig problem. He probably though I was stupid, which I am when it comes to trig, but he just kept on explaining and eventually I felt like I was getting it.

Carlisle basically retaught me trig; he made it so simple. By the time we had finished it was 1 o'clock and my stomach had started to growl. "I guess I need to get something to eat," I said, closing the book. "Would you like something, Carlisle?"

"No, thank you," he said as I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I wondered how long he would hang around. I quickly made a sandwich and made my way back into the living room. Carlisle was standing in front of the mantle, looking at the pictures of me as a kid. I internally groaned; I hated those pictures. "Those pictures are really embarrassing. I keep asking Charlie to take them down but he says he likes them," I said as I sat back down on the couch.

"He missed a lot while you were growing up. Perhaps this is his way of getting some of that time back, by looking at these pictures," he mused, sitting on the other end of the couch, much to my dislike.

"I guess that makes sense." I ate in silence, periodically darting a quick gaze his way; he sat as still as a statue, his gaze locked on something I couldn't see, looking lost in thought. I finished my lunch and returned the plate to the kitchen.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked me as I sat back on the couch.

"I don't know. I thought it would take me all day to do my trig homework, but it's done thanks to you."

"Where is your father today?"

"He is working a double shift, so he won't be back until late tonight."

"I see. Do you like hiking?" he rushed out.

I couldn't help myself as I started to giggle. _'Oh McDreamy, if you only knew the extent of my clumsiness…'_

Carlisle looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"I'm sorry. It's just that with my exceptional clumsiness, can you imagine me hiking?"

He smiled back at me, showing his perfectly white teeth, "Even with an experienced hiker like myself there to help you?"

Now it was my turn to look confused.

"I was thinking about going for a hike today. A patient of mine told me about a meadow a couple of miles from a trail head that is covered in wild flowers that are in bloom. People always say never to hike alone, so I was wondering if you would accompany me?"

I looked into his honey topaz eyes and knew that I could not tell him no. It was like he had some kind of spell over me and if he asked me to jump off of a cliff, I probably would. "Sure, I'd love to," I replied with a smile. "I guess it is a good thing that I'll be hiking with a doctor."

'_Yep, I'm dead. I must have sliced my whole finger off yesterday in biology and bled to death because this was surely heaven. McDreamy was an angel…my angel'_

He smiled back at me. "Do you have hiking boots?"

"Umm, no. I have some rain boots though," I said hopefully.

"Well those won't due. We will stop at Newton's sporting goods store and pick you up a pair."

I mentally calculated how much cash I had in my wallet. $60 should probably be enough to get me a cheap pair. I quickly changed into a t shirt and sweatshirt with my rain coat over it and threw on my rain boots.

'_McDreamy was taking me hiking…in the woods…all alone. I wonder what Charlie would say about his 17 year old daughter wondering out in the woods, alone, with Dr. McDreamy. Maybe I should leave this small detail about my day out when he asks me what I did today… _

_Maybe Forks wasn't so bad after all…'_

* * *

**_What did you think? Please leave a review; I get discouraged when I don't get reviews. 8 ( _**

**_I am currently working on Chapter 6 but I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this story. Some thoughts about this would be appreciated. Also, I need a middle name for Carlisle. I have searched everywhere and one is never given for him. I was leaning towards something that begins with a 'C' but any older style name would work. Thanks!_**


	4. Bella's POV Ch 3

**So for this chapter I really wanted to emphasize how lonely Carlisle is. Bella is the first person he has felt truly comfortable around in a long time. He has been thinking about creating a companion for himself for a while now (since before he should have turned Edward) and has been looking for onw. Bella has caught his attention… 8 )**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Of course he drove a Beamer. Why would I have expected anything less? It was a little too practical for a young, single doctor in my opinion. When we hit the main road, though, I began to understand why he liked this car so much; he was easily going 80 mph in a 55mph zone. "I pictured you more of a corvette man," I said, slightly nervous by our current speed.

He gave a light laugh. "To tell you the truth I am more found of my Aston Martin, but this car is less ostentatious and still gets the job done."

"You have an Aston Martin?!" I was no car buff but Jesus Christ! "Doctors in Forks must make more money that I thought!" I laughed.

"Old family money," he said off handedly.

We chatted about random subjects for the rest of the ride, like what I wanted to do when I graduated and when Carlisle would take me for a ride in his Aston (I had to demand this). He promised he would take me for a ride soon. "It will have to be at night, though," he said seriously. "There is no point in riding in it if I can't open it up and show you what it can do."

"You can't do that during day light hours?" I asked, confused.

"Not unless your father wants to write me a ticket for driving way over the posted speed limit," he laughed, "and interrogate me for having his underage daughter in my car all alone with me."

"Ahh, yes. That would be a problem."

"I promise I will take you one night, scout's honor."

'_Wow. Dr. McDreamy is awesome! Are we really flirting or am I just imagining it? Oh well, who cares! I do wonder what Charlie would say, though. I feel kind of bad about sneaking around like this but this is McDreamy we are talking about! I wonder if Carlisle has ever dated anyone in Forks before? Does he always go for high school girls? Maybe Lauren was right about him paying attention to her…'_

We arrived at the Newton's store quickly. Once inside we made our way to the hiking boots section. I grabbed the cheapest pair I could find and was walking over to a nearby chair to try them on when Carlisle grabbed my arm. "Bella, those are not even water proof," he said, indicated the ugly brown boots I was holding.

"Oh they'll be ok. Besides, these are $40 and all the other ones are over $100," I shrugged.

"The price is insignificant, Bella. I invited you to go hiking, so naturally I am going to be paying for the hiking boots," he said, taking the brown boots from me and grabbing the black and red leather pair I had originally been admiring before I looked at the $250 price tag. "Try these instead."

"Carlisle, I cannot let you buy me a pair of $250 hiking boots that I am only going to be wearing once," I argued.

"Who says I am not going to drag you hiking with me on more than this one occasion," he whispered softly as Mrs. Newton walked by, eyeing us suspiciously. He handed me the shoes as I looked at him questioningly.

'_Yep, I am going to marry this guy. He is definitely perfect.'_

The boots fit perfectly, of course. Carlisle took them to the register to pay for them as I browsed around the store, not wanting Mrs. Newton, who was working the cash register, to be starting any gossip around town. I walked out about a minute after Carlisle, meeting him in the car. "You know Mrs. Newton is probably going to tell Mike about us shopping together in there, right?"

"Ok," he said simply, starting the car and pulling back onto the main road, heading out of town.

"Well, I just don't want any rumors getting started about you that could hurt your career at the hospital or anything."

"Do not worry, Bella. Did you not hear the rumor that I was gay and that is why I never ask any of the nurses out at the hospital?" he asked with a sly smile upon his lips.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled back. "So you've never dated anyone from the hospital?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

'_I have to know! I mean, if I am going to be hanging around with Dr. McDreamy in a small town, people are bound to notice. Besides, I really don't want to have to go all psycho bitch if another woman suddenly walks into the picture claiming to be his long lost girlfriend or something.'_

"No. I don't date much," he mused, keeping his eyes on the road as we were now easily going 90 on the deserted road.

"You're not really gay, are you?" I asked nervously.

'_Hey, a girl has to know these things.'_

This time it was he who burst out laughing. "No, I am definitely not gay."

'_Oh thank god!'_

"Oh ok; just checking. You can never be sure these days," I laughed nervously.

"I have not dated anyone in a while. I move a lot so it is hard to develop any long term relationships."

"Oh," I said, disappointed for him. He was everything every woman wanted in a man, and yet he did not have a companion; I was sad for him.

"I get lonely sometimes, not having any family close by, but my cousin, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper, live in Alaska with some of our more distant cousins and we visit a few times a year."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother died in child birth and my father died when I was younger."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have plenty of family in Alice and Jasper. I am actually hoping they will come for a visit soon; it has been a while since we saw each other. Perhaps I will call her when we get back."

We rode the rest of the way in silence; Carlisle pressed some buttons and some light rock music played softly. We turned onto a gravel road not long after and soon reached the end. I quickly slipped on my new boots while Carlisle pulled his out of the trunk of the car. He pulled on a light rain coat as it had started to sprinkle on our drive here.

Soon we were making our way through the forest, not bothering with a marked trail. He helped me over fallen trees and up steep hills, his icy hand grasping mine in an iron grip. I felt completely safe with him, safer than I had ever felt with anyone in my entire life. The clouds remained overhead but the drizzle of rain stopped shortly after we began our hike. Carlisle was so patient with me as I stumbled several times, him catching me every time before I could fall.

Several hours later the forest began to clear and soon we stood at the edge of a large, perfectly rounded meadow filled with beautiful wild flowers. We briefly explored the clearing before Carlisle pulled a small tarp from his backpack and spread it out in the middle of the clearing. I lay down on my back, staring up at the cloudy sky. Carlisle lay down beside of me, handing me a bottle of water.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, his head turned towards me, a smile upon his pale lips.

"No. I enjoyed it oddly enough," I smiled back, taking a sip of the water.

We lay there together, just staring up at the sky, for what must have been a solid hour. Suddenly, Carlisle was hovering over me, propped up on his elbows. His cold fingers brushed the hair back from my face and quickly placed a light purple flower behind my ear. He smiled shyly down at me. _'OH MY GOD!'_ My heart instantly began racing and I swear his smile grew bigger.

"We should probably get going, it is going to be dark soon," he said softly.

I nodded, sitting up and yawning. It was going to be a long walk back to the car. Carlisle folded the tarp back up as I went ahead and started back the way we came since I took so long. He was behind me before we met the tree line. I yawned again, rubbing my eyes. "Take this," he said, handing me the backpack. I put it on my back without thinking, still walking. Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle had grabbed me and flung me onto his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him quickly so that I wouldn't slide off.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Carrying you back; you're tired," he said simply, quickly walking into the forest with me clinging to him.

"You can't carry me the whole way back!"

"Sure I can," he said, turning his walk into a jog.

He had incredible strength and stamina. We were back to the car in about half an hour as his jog turned into a full out run. I was impressed to say the least. I was glad I was on his back and he couldn't see me blush like crazy when I began thinking of another activity with him that required stamina…

He slowed to a walk as we reached the car and, without even breaking stride, he unlocked the car, grabbed me from his back, and placed me in the front seat. I slipped off my muddy boots and placed them back into the box so that I wouldn't get mud all over the inside of his car. I rubbed my aching feet, knowing I would probably have a few blisters in the morning.

We rode back in silence, only the rock music playing softly between us. We were in front of Charlie's house just as the sun began to set. I didn't want this day to end; it had been so perfect.

If it was possible, his eyes seemed even lighter as he turned them towards me. "I had a great day because of you, Bella," he smiled softly at me.

"I did too."

"So you wouldn't mind going hiking with me again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not, especially if you are going to be the one doing all the work again," I smiled. Suddenly my mind shifted in thought, _'Was today a date? No, it couldn't have been! I mean, there was no way that McDreamy felt the same way about me as I felt about him. I'm just Bella and he's McDreamy!'_

"Actually I was thinking about swimming next time," he grinned.

"Swimming? You know the water around here is like 40 degrees, right?"

'_Don't try to talk him out of this! Think about McDreamy in swimming trunks and no shirt…scratch that, think about something else. ANYTHING ELSE! Oh god, Bella, you are blushing like an idiot! SHIT! That's it; I am going to go and jump off a bridge tonight. Knowing your luck Dr. Cullen would bring you back to life. Shit.'_

"I am actually thinking about putting an in ground pool in behind my house. What do you think?"

"Would it also have a hot tub?" I asked warily.

"Of course, Bella, anything to please you," he said sarcastically, smiled back.

"Then yes, I would be interested," I teased back. _'Stop thinking about him without a shirt on!'_

"I will make the arrangements then. It will probably take at least a week."

"You're serious about putting in a pool?" I asked in disbelief.

"And a hot tub," he added with a wink, opening his door and walking around to open mine. He carried the bag containing my new hiking boots inside for me, placing them just inside the door.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked hopefully. "Charlie won't be home for a least a few more hours."

"I wish I could, but I actually have to work the night shift at the hospital and need to get home to change," he said, sincerely apologetic.

"Oh ok. I really had a great time today."

"As did I." He took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze before he left.

I was completely enchanted by this man. The only problem was that he had to be at least 30 and I was 17. That and I am sure Charlie would kill he and I both if I started dating my doctor and his friend…

'_Screw it. I still want him. Charlie will get over it…eventually…I hope…ok probably not. Oh well. You only live once, right?'_

* * *

**So what did you think? I would really appreciate reviews on whether you like the the chapter or did not. I am also taking suggestions for where this story should go. Thank you for taking the time to read! 8 )**


	5. Carlisle's POV Ch 2 and 3

**Here is Carlisle's POV for Bella's chapters 2&3. I know this is brief but I mainly want to focus on Bella's POV for the story and just provide Carlisle's feelings throughout the story. Happy reading!**

* * *

The rest of my shift was uneventful. We only had 3 patients the rest of the day and 1 during the night. Mostly I hid in the on call room, pretending to sleep. I tried to focus on my charting, but Bella's beautiful face kept my mind occupied most of the time. It was weird how one person, one small human girl, could enthrall me entirely. I knew, deep down, that I had already made the decision to pursue a relationship with her. I was saddened by this, wondering what her life would become if I were a part of it. Would I tell her what I was at first? She would definitely develop her suspicions, due to my appearance and the temperature of my skin. I wondered how she would react, if she would still want to be with me…if she would want to become one of us. I felt so conflicted about this aspect of our 'relationship'. If she did not run away, screaming like a mad woman when she discovered what I was, would she want me to turn her? Would she really want to become a vampire, a creature of the night, a bloodsucker?

I tried to rid my mind of these racing thoughts, instead studying a new procedure in a medical journal. I was limited in my surgical practice at Forks General Hospital. I was, hands down, the best surgeon in the world. I had done so much good throughout my career, and yet I was so limited because of what I was. I could not go to work for the best hospitals and share my talent, invent new surgical procedures and medications that could save countless lives, all because I would be discovered. This saddened me so deeply. I wished, more than anything, that I was human.

I left work a little after 7 that morning. Alice had also informed me of the weather while we were on the phone yesterday. She said I would be in the clear for at least the next 3 weeks and that it would be raining a lot. Alice's gift made holding down a job so much easier; this way I could plan to take vacation days when the weather was going to be nice. I drove my BMW slightly above the speed limit as I came through town, a thick fog having descended overnight. I had no idea what I was going to do today; I had hunted a few days ago and would not need to feed for at least another week. I had finished all of my charting at the hospital and a journal article that I was publishing under a false name had already been submitted. There was some laundry that I could do and the house did need a good dusting, but that would not take long. Perhaps I would run today, go to that clearing a patient had told me about yesterday, before Bella had come in. He had told me what trail head it was off of and I knew I could be there in under 5 minutes from my house.

I had just stepped inside of the house when my phone vibrated, signaling that I had received a text message. I quickly went to respond and was shocked to see a message from Bella. Her finger was infected and she was worried. I smiled to myself, knowing that Alice must have seen this coming and was keeping secretes from me. I told her I would come over at 11 and have a look at it for her, just to be on the safe side. I was excited, wanting more than anything to spend time with her again. She was so innocently human.

I vaguely wondered what my friends from the Volturi would think of my 'relationship' with Bella. If she were to discover what I was, she would not be immune to the Volturi law that I must either make her one of us or kill her. I shivered at the thought. I knew Aro owed me more than one favor, but I was not sure how they would tolerate her knowing about us. Marcus would probably be happy for me, knowing that I had been searching for a mate for centuries. Caius would think I was a fool, and would spend a great deal of time making snide remarks to that effect. If Bella found out about us, I knew I would have to tell them. They would check up on me periodically, coming for a visit every few decades. I knew they liked me and wanted me to become part of the Volturi; they had even offered me a vote and a permanent place with them as a sort of advisor. However, I respect human life too much to become a member of the vampire government that approved of killing innocent humans. I knew that it was possible to live off of the blood of animals and live peacefully with humans; they did not seem to care about this and preferred to murder people instead.

I took a quick shower and dressed in whatever I grabbed first out of my closet. When Alice lived with me, she picked out my outfits practically every day. I had never been good at following fashion trends and was grateful that she would keep my wardrobe current with the times. Before she came and found me, I was known to still be wearing clothes a decade or more after they had gone out of style. She said I was lucky no one had suspected me based on my wardrobe alone. Thankfully Alice took care of all of my clothing needs and I had not been clothes shopping in decades.

I arrived at Bella's at exactly 11. I was nervous, which was odd for me because I was never nervous. The last time I had been nervous was when Alice tried to fix me up with Tanya and I was nervous that I would hurt Tanya's feelings when I had to explain to her that I did not have any feeling for her other than that of a friend. Luckily Tanya had felt the same way and we had laughed about it.

Bella looked as beautiful as the day before when she answered the door. I tried to remain as professional as possible while I preformed my medical duties to her. After I was done, however, I wanted to get to know her better and took helping her with her trig homework as my in. She was intelligent, this I knew, but for some reason math just did not click very easily for her. I kept explaining and re-explaining how to work the problems and she eventually began to understand.

The thought slipped into my mind innocently enough while she was eating her lunch. I wondered if Bella would like to accompany me on my run to that meadow. Obviously I could not run with her, but we could hike. I had some hiking boots in my car that I used for long runs so that I would not tear up my good shoes. She accepted my offer when I asked and I was elated. All I wanted to do was spend more time with her. I felt like even forever would not be long enough.

We had to stop at the Newton's sporting goods store to pick her up a pair of hiking boots. She tried to grab the cheapest, ugliest pair of boots possible and I had to insist that I was paying for them. I could tell that she wanted to protest and I was forced to turn on the vampire charm that I rarely ever used to convince her to allow me to pay for the boots she had been admiring at first.

Vampires have many abilities that allow us to lure humans into our trap. The first and most noticeable is our appearance; we are beautiful to humans. We have perfect features that draw them in and calm their fears about us. Our second weapon is our voice. Our voices change, just like our looks, when we turn. Our appearance resembles that of our human appearance, but it becomes more perfected; our skin becomes smoother, any scars we have disappear; our hair becomes more shiny and takes on a softer appearance. Our voice is still recognizable once we are turned, but it takes on a smoother sound and often a sing song quality to human ears. Our third weapon is our charm. As silly as it may sound, this is often to most vital for us when our kind is hunting humans. We may be able to corner them in a dark alley easy enough, but we are also able to separate them from their friends by using our charm to convince them of almost anything. The trick is to be close enough to them so that they can smell our scene, our breath, as this draws them in first. Then, we speak to them, tell them what we want them to do, and use body language to emphasize our wishes. We are usually able to get what we want, depending on the human's personality. I hated to use this on Bella, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Once we were back in the car, Bella brought up Mrs. Newton. I knew Mrs. Newton was a gossip, hell, she was known to be THE town gossip. However, her husband was often away on business trips and let's just say that she spent an awful amount of time hanging out down at the local bar, wooing other men into her bed. Needless to say, she did not have any right to gossip about others. Bella did not know this, though, and was worried that Mrs. Newton would begin to spread rumors about me that would negatively impact my career in Forks.

In reality, I had long ago stopped caring about what most humans thought. I was always being gossiped about, hit on, and even made fun of when I refused to have relationships with women I worked with. According to the newest rumor in Forks, I was gay. I'd heard that one before and tended to just brush the rumors off, knowing none of them were ever true. Sometimes, however, I played into them, just to embarrass one or two people who were spreading the rumors.

I was even known to start rumors about myself every once in a while. The last hospital I had worked at, in Canada, was also fairly small. There was this one nurse there, Jenny, who was constantly being made fun of by the other members of the staff. She was short, slightly overweight, and had absolutely no self-esteem. I really felt bad for her and always made sure I paid her special attention. One day, a few of the other nurses were picking on her, making snide comments about her to each other right in front of her. We were in the middle of surgery with this guy's chest cracked open and his heart in my hands. I was beyond furious at these 2 idiot human women, picking on a nice young nurse like Jenny who couldn't have been older than 25. So, right in the middle of surgery, in front of everyone, I asked Jenny out on a date. Everyone, including Jenny, was shocked. I told her that I had been thinking about asking her out for a long time but just hadn't worked up the nerve to do it. She cautiously accepted and we went on a date. She was the one who told me after the date was over that she didn't have feelings for me and that it wouldn't work out. I pretended to be heartbroken for a solid month as I moped around the hospital. Needless to say, no one ever picked on Jenny again while I was working there.

Anyway, I told Bella not to worry about Mrs. Newton and her rumor mill. No one ever believed a word that woman said anyhow; everyone knew how she was. I even told Bella about the rumor of my sexuality and we both had a good laugh over it.

We made it to the meadow in a couple of hours. Bella was extremely clumsy and I'm pretty sure she would have died if I wasn't there to catch her every couple of minutes. We both laid down on the tarp I had inside of my hiking backpack; I even carried water in case I ever ran into another hiker and needed it. She was so sweet, lying there staring up at the cloud covered sky. After a while I just couldn't help myself and tucked a small flower behind her ear, wanting her to know that I admired her. I wanted Bella to come to know that I liked her; I didn't just want to tell her flat out. It had been centuries since I had tried to woo a woman and I really wasn't all that sure on how dating worked in today's times. I would have to have Alice educate me on this the next time I talked to her.

I carried Bella back to the car, surprising her. I really would have liked to have run at my normal speed, but she did not yet suspect me and I knew that I would probably give her a heart attack if I tried to. So I ran at a constant, human pace. Eventually we were back to the car and on our way to her house. I brought up the subject of the pool I had been thinking about. Usually I would just go for a swim in the river whenever I got the notion, but Bella was human and the water would be far too cold for her sensitive body. She agreed, as long as there was a hot tub involved. I had never really thought about a hot tub before. If I spent a few minutes in the warm water, my body would warm up and I would be able to touch Bella while at her temperature. I liked the idea of touching Bella, a little more then I should. Although a bullet from a gun would not harm me, Charlie did not know this and I am pretty sure he would use deadly force against me if he knew the thoughts about his daughter that were passing through my mind. Dear god I was an idiot. Not only had I fallen in love with a human, but I had fallen in love with a police chief's daughter…that was idiotic even by vampire standards…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it and if you have any suggestions; I wasn't even going to include Carlisle's POV until someone reviewed and suggested it! 8 ) **


	6. Bella's POV Ch 4

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I will try my best to get Carlisle's POV for this written ASAP. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I threw some fish into the oven on broil and went to take a shower. I emerged 20 minutes later and found a message on my phone. 'I had a great time with you today. I hope we can do it again soon. Carlisle'.

I smiled as I replied back; I had always been much braver texting then I was face to face. 'I had a great time too. I cannot wait until we can hang out together again. It's not every day I have a big, strong man to carry me through the forest. LOL! Bella'

'It was my pleasure, I assure you. : ) Carlisle'

' : ) '

'I just arrived at work and we have several patients to treat. Can I call you later before you go to sleep? Carlisle'

'_You can do more if you'd like. Shut up Bella before you accidently text that without thinking!'_

My heart began to race again as I quickly replied. 'Oh course you can. I'll be waiting up. ; ) '

Charlie arrived home a few minutes later as I was pulling dinner out of the oven. I plated the fish, baked potatoes, and steamed broccoli I had made; Charlie set out the silverware and water for us. We ate in silence for a while before Charlie spoke.

"How was your day?" he asked, taking a sip of water.

"It was really good," I smiled. He seemed a bit surprised by my reply; he knew I wasn't very happy here and was only here so that Mom could have her fun with Phil.

"What did you do today?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"McD-Dr. Cullen came over to check on my cut. It was oozing pus this morning when I woke up and it felt funny. He said it was just infected and gave me some medicine for it. He's really nice," I smiled, trying to portray that I saw Carlisle as more of a possible friend than the father of my future children…

"Yea, he is a great guy," Charlie smiled back. I could tell he was investigating me with his eyes, trying to figure out if his daughter was like every other female in Forks who had a 'thing' for the good doctor.

'_If I blush I swear to god I will kill myself!'_ I yelled at myself internally. Luckily I managed to keep a straight face and did not blush. Charlie looked pleased enough that I was indeed not falling for Carlisle.

"I really do need to invite him to dinner. I'll give him a call tomorrow and see when he is free. That man works more than I do. He is really doing a lot for the hospital; they're talking about building on since even people from Seattle have been coming to have him operate on them. He's a general surgeon but since the other closest hospital is over an hour away, he does a little bit of everything. Last month they brought a guy in from a car wreck I was on and he opened the guy's chest up right there in the ER and did major surgery on him in the middle of the ER! The guy lived too. Everyone said that if the surgeon had been anyone but Carlisle, the guy would have died," Charlie said proudly.

'_Oh god. I think my dad has a man crush on McDreamy.' _ I internally face palmed myself.

"I wonder why he is here in Forks then. Most doctors don't come to small hospitals if they are that good," I said, clearing our plates.

"I asked Carlisle the same question when he first came here a few years ago. He said he likes his privacy and the outdoors. He goes camping every other weekend and anytime it's nice out he takes the day off to go hiking. You wouldn't think he would be the outdoors type from the look of him."

"Oh. Well Forks certainly is the place to be for nature," I smiled. Charlie looked like he was ecstatic. I'm sure he probably thought I was taking drugs or something to be this happy.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the diner for some dessert?" he asked happily. I had never seen Charlie this happy either. I really didn't want to go out but how could I tell him no when he looked so excited?

"Sure! Just let me grab my rain boots from upstairs." I quickly ducked upstairs to grab my ancient cell phone and my boots.

'Charlie and I are going to the diner to grab some dessert. If you get a break at work you could always pop in. : )' Bella

I had a reply waiting for me by the time I had finished putting my rain boots on.

'I actually have a dinner break that I never use. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Oh, and I will make sure I look surprised to see you 2 there. : )' Carlisle

'_Yep, he is the best. Why haven't you married him yet? Oh yea, you're not supposed to be falling in love with the town doctor, not to mention your dad's friend!'_

We got a booth in the back of the dinner and I strategically took the side that faced the door so that I could watch for Carlisle without being obvious. We were only seated for a few minutes before the bells above the door chimed, announcing Carlisle's entrance. The diner was about ¾ full of people eating dinner, but the entire place went silent when Carlisle walked in.

There were a few men from the Quileute reservation sitting at the counter who gave Carlisle the dirtiest look I had ever seen as he made his way over to us. _'Weird.'_ Every woman in the restaurant had their eyes trained on Carlisle with goofy expressions on their face.

'_Oh hell no! He's mine! All mine you skanks! Oh shit calm down Bella!'_

"Hey Charlie, Bella," Carlisle smiled at me.

"Hey Carlisle! Why don't you join us? We were just about to order some dessert," Charlie smiled, slapping Carlisle on the back.

"I'd like that," Carlisle said, taking a seat beside of me. "How is your finger doing, Bella?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It's starting to feel a lot better, thanks," I said quietly, looking out the window, trying not to give us away to Charlie.

Charlie and McDreamy started chatting about random things that had happened around Forks since they had last talked. I interjected when it was necessary, but I mainly just enjoyed listening to Carlisle's voice.

We ordered our dessert and Carlisle ordered a burger and fries. I swore I saw him flinch when he took the first bite of his burger…weird.

Charlie was talking to our waitress when I suddenly felt someone lightly kick my foot under the table. I looked up to see Carlisle smiling at me. He nodded over to my cell phone that was sitting in front of me. I picked it up and check my messages.

'You're being awfully quiet,' it read. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes.

'I'm trying to be inconspicuous. Duh' I replied back.

'Ahh, I see. And what exactly do we have to be inconspicuous about?'

My cheeks started to burn as I read this. _'Shit.'_ I felt another light kick under the table and then a cold hand on my knee. My heart began to race yet again as my breath hitched in my chest.

'_Oh god! Seriously McDreamy?! Right in front of my dad?!'_

'You're jumpy,' my phone buzzed. I looked up to see Carlisle looking straight ahead with a smirk on his face.

Just then the waitress left and Charlie turned back to us. Carlisle's face instantly lost the smirk but my cheeks still held their blush. To my surprise, McDreamy's hand was still motionless on my knee. _'Where is the nearest bridge?'_

"So Carlisle," Charlie said, unaware that his friend's hand was on his daughter's knee underneath the table, "the game is on tomorrow. Are you working?"

"I'm working 6am to 5pm. What time does the game start?"

"It starts at 5."

"I can probably sneak out a few minutes early. Your house?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"What would you like me to bring?" Carlisle asked, his foot nudging me under the table again.

I grabbed my cell phone and texted him. 'Seriously? : )'

Carlisle's cell phone buzzed and he smiled as he read the text.

"You don't have to bring anything," I heard Charlie say.

"I'll think of something," Carlisle said. "I really have to get back to the hospital," he said as he gave my knee one last squeeze and stood up. I looked at his plate; it looked like he had only eaten a few bites of his food.

We said our goodbyes and then Charlie and I left also. We rode home in silence, Charlie concentrating on the road as it had started raining pretty hard. My phone kept buzzing every few minutes as Carlisle and I texted back and forth.

C 'Someone was grumpy tonight : ('

B 'Someone was afraid their father was going to see them and shoot you in the face. : /'

C 'You forget, young Bella, that your father likes me ; )'

B 'Just because Charlie has a man crush on you doesn't mean he wouldn't shoot you for playing footsie with his daughter.'

C 'Yea, you're probably right about that.'

B 'Carlisle, I'm always right.'

C 'Ahhh, yes well I will keep that in mind for future reference.'

B 'Good. ; )'

C 'I have to go into emergency surgery for a trauma we just got. I will call you as soon as I'm done if it's not too late.'

B 'I don't care how late it is; call anyway!'

C 'Ok.'

I went upstairs and dressed for bed. I wondered how long Carlisle would be in surgery… I decided to answer a few emails from my mom on the computer and then worked on an essay for English for an hour. It was nearly 11 before I finally climbed into bed, tired from the long hike today. I was just closing my eyes when my phone began to ring.

"Hey," I smiled happily, snuggling down under the covers of my bed.

"Hey, Bella," his soft voice said happily. "I am glad you are still up."

"I was just going to bed," I smiled.

"I'm glad I caught you while you were still awake.

"How's work?"

"Pretty busy. There was a bad wreck on the interstate and we got 6 trauma patients all at once. I'm sorry I was so long but 2 of them needed surgery."

"Oh wow! Is everyone ok?"

"Nothing a few more surgeries and a few days in the ICU won't fix."

"You're such a life saver!" I said with sarcasm, laughing.

"Thanks, Bella," he said, pretending to be hurt. "I'll make sure I'm not working the ER next time you come in; I'll make sure a real life saver is working that day."

"Well I do have my own personal physician I can call anytime I choose," I smiled to myself.

"Oh, is that so?" he teased.

"Mmmhmmmm."

"I hope he's a good doctor."

"Oh he is the best."

"Intelligent, handsome, funny?" he quizzed.

"Of course. I simply wouldn't accept anything less."

"Hmmm, I see. I wouldn't want to come back to the ER either."

"In fact, I may just have to fake sick to get him to come back over sometime."

"Oh I don't think you would have to fake an illness to get his attention."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. I believe he would be perfectly willing to come over anytime you would have him to."

I smiled, "That's great." I yawned, tired from our long hike today.

"I should let you get some sleep."

"Do you have time to talk to me until I fall asleep?" I asked without thinking. I blushed in the darkness of my room.

"Of course," he whispered. "What should I say?"

"I dunno," I yawned again.

He started telling me about Alaska and how beautiful it was there. He talked about the time he had spent in Italy when he was younger and about his youth in London when I began falling into a light sleep. "Bella?" he asked softly.

I was starting to slip into a deeper sleep so I didn't respond to his voice. "Sleep well, my Bella," he whispered into my ear before I drifted off completely.

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Rants? Suggestions? All are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 8 )**


	7. Carlisle's POV Ch 4

**Here is chapter 4 from Carlisle POV. I have the next couple chapters written in Bella's POV and will be posting another chapter soon I hope. If you have any suggestions please let me know; I will try my best to include them. Again, I do not own Twilight. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I returned home to shower and change into my work clothes. I was so worked up over my day with Bella that I ended up taking a cold shower, thinking it would calm me down. Humans always said it helped people calm down but all it made me was cold. I tried everything I knew to do: the cold shower, running as fast as I could for an hour through the forest, draining 3 deer and a mountain lion, and even driving my Mercedes entirely too fast on my way to work; nothing seemed to help clear my head of Bella's beautiful face.

I was pulling double duty tonight, covering the ER and trauma surgeon duty. Luckily I had a 4th year surgical resident and a 2nd year ER resident at my beck and call. I had played resident once a few decades ago and never wanted to go through residency again; they were cheap labor who worked their asses off for little pay and no respect. Needless to say that I usually made them do all of the work when my head wasn't on straight, like today. I decided to let them run the ER while I went to call Alice. She answered on the first ring, expecting my call.

"Hello, Carlisle," she answered in a creepy, know it all voice. Sometimes Alice could really freak me out when she wanted to. I knew she could see the future but Jesus Christ, she was still scary when she knew what you were going to say before you even knew that you were thinking it.

"Hi, Alice," I replied with a sign, lying down on the bed in the on call room.

"Bella problems?" she asked in a sweet voice, taunting me.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! How did you know?!" I replied in mock horror, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Technically speaking, vampires did not get headaches. However, Alice had given me one on more than one occasion. I'm pretty sure it was just an Alice thing but I was planning a research project on the subject just to make sure.

The Volturi had always wanted Alice to join them. Badly. However, during their visits to the states, Alice always managed to go completely neurotic while she was around them. She annoyed the crap out of them, especially Marcus who had little patience for anyone or anything, preferring to brood over his dead wife then do anything else. Alice could be annoying at times, however it was always intentionally so. She always managed to scare the Volturi away for at least a decade or 2 before they had convinced themselves that she was not that bad and tried again to recruit her, only to realize that she was not tolerable by any means.

"Oh, Carlisle," she giggled. "Let me guess, you can't get Bella out of your mind and you want me to tell you if I've had anymore visions about you two?"

I sighed, not bothering to answer.

"Chill, Carlisle! Everything is fine! 100% A-Okay. I promise! Bella loves you and you love her. Now all you two have to do is realize it, admit it to each other, and live happily ever after! Just relax for a few minutes and enjoy this time in your life. Besides, Bella doesn't turn 18 for 2 more months so technically, according to Washington State, she is completely off limits to you. Not that human law really means that much when we are talking about eternal vampire love, but still; I know you are a stickler for the rules and all," I could hear her grinning through the phone. "Oh, and when am I invited down for a visit? I really want to meet Bella; we are going to be the best of friends! I was thinking that Jasper and I could pop down in a few weeks for a quick visit and then, if you want us to, we could come and live with you for a while and help you out with Bella."

"I'd love for you and Jasper to come and live with me," I smiled. I had been so lonely without their presence these last 2 years. I loved spending time with Bella and I knew that eventually I would tell her everything about myself, but until then, I needed other vampires like myself to talk to. Marcus, Aro, and Casius were my closest male friends, besides Jasper, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't mention the whole 'falling in love with an underage human girl whose father is the chief of police and best friends with the Quilute wolf pack thing.' Yea, I should probably keep that one to myself for a while, just to be on the safe side…

"Great!" Alice chimed back in. "We will get back to you on a date to come and visit with you as soon as my vision gets a little more clear. I think we should visit first and then you mention us to Bella and then we move down. That seems like the best scenario for right now. If anything changes with that plan I will let you know as soon as I see it. Jasper said he also wants to feel Bella's emotions, just to make sure everything is okay and to see if she suspects anything about us. Man, sometimes I wish I could just read minds but then again that is a horrible invasion of people's privacy…yea, seeing the future is a much better talent. Anyway, we miss you Carlisle and will definitely see you soon!"

I hung up with Alice and laid in bed for a few more minutes, listening to the Residents talk with patients while I was mentally approving of their diagnoses. I finally dragged myself to the nurses' desk to sign some charts and attempt to keep my mind off of Bella. We were not that busy at the moment, only about 3 patients were currently in the ER. The weather was rainy and would hover around freezing as soon as the sun set so I knew we would probably have at least one car accident before my shift was over.

A little while later my phone alerted me to a text message. Bella had invited me to the diner with her and Charlie. I accepted, my stomach churning at the thought of eating human food. I had done it several hundred times over the centuries but it still disgusted me every time. I often thought back to my human years in London with my father. We had a housekeeper who also cooked for us back then but as hard as I tried I could not remember my favorite food. We had not been rich my any means and often ate the cheaper cuts of meat and the bruised vegetables that the housekeeper could acquire for a cheap price. I did not remember every actually enjoying human food…

I took my dinner break early; I figured that since I never took one anyway that I was entitled to leave a little bit early. I left the residents in charge of the ER, telling them only to page me if it was a huge emergency.

I found Bella immediately in the small diner and smiled at her pale face, a blush instantly creeping into her creamy cheeks. I was also met with intense stares of hatred from a few men from the reservation. I could not name their names, but their stares alerted me that they or their fathers were most likely shape shifters and that they had been alerted as to who I was and that I was not to be trusted. I tried to shake off their stares as I made my way to Bella and Charlie's table, pretending to be surprised to see them here. Of course Charlie invited me to join him and I scooted into the booth beside of Bella, shooting her a sly grin as Charlie was looking over the menu I was sure he had had memorized for years.

I ordered a burger, as rare as possible, and fries. We all made small talk as Charlie and Bella ate their dessert: Bella having a chocolate sundae and Charlie apple pie with vanilla ice cream. My burger and fries arrived and I grudgingly ate a few bites, trying not to let my distaste show. I started texting Bella around this time, desperate for some sort of contact with her. We texted back and forth for a while, each playing off of the other's witty remarks. I started to nudge her foot with mine, just wanting some sort of physical contact with my human princess. She seemed surprised by the suddenly playfulness I was showing to her in front of her distracted father. I was feeling brave, perhaps too brave, and put my icy hand on her knee.

I could hear her heart hammering in her chest and see a blush rise in her cheeks. I was tempted to kiss her, more tempted then I had ever been before. I wanted desperately to run my fingers over her warm, blood filled cheeks, down her neck to her pulse. I wanted to kiss the soft, tender skin over her pulsating neck, to feel her warm blood flowing just under her pale skin. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her, kiss her, caress her as her eyes fluttered with sleep. I just wanted to BE with her. Sure I wanted to have sex with her, but my love for her went so much deeper than that. I just wanted her to be happy, healthy, warm and comfortable, and I wanted to be there to provide her with all of that.

Eventually we had to leave and go our separate ways, Bella and Charlie back to their small home on Maple Street and me back to the gloomy off white walls of the hospital ER. We texted back and forth while I made my way back to the hospital. One of the residents alerted me that the fire department and ambulances had just been dispatched to a wreck on the interstate and that we would probably be receiving quite a few patients in the next half an hour. I wrapped up my conversation for Bella and promised I would call her later.

We received a total of 6 patients and 2 of them required immediate surgery. I took the worst one and managed to save his badly crushed leg while the surgical resident took the less critical one and stopped some internal bleeding. My surgery seemed to take forever while I worked as fast as humanly possible, wishing the surgical team would just leave so that I could work at vampire speed and be done in ¼ of the time. I then had to go and check on the surgical resident and assist him. Finally I was done after several hours and raced to the on call room to call Bella, hoping she was still awake. Luckily she was and we talked for about 20 minutes until I could tell she was about to fall asleep. She asked me to talk to her until she fell asleep and I felt sometime stir in my chest, like my heart was wishing that it could start beating at this remark from my love.

I talked about how much I loved Alaska and about the flawlessly white snow that would fall by the feet in the winter. I mentioned how beautiful Italy was in the spring and summer and how I had lived there for a time before I left for college in the US. I even told her that I grew up in London and about the rich history the city held. I left out that I had grown up there centuries ago when the city was literally the filthiest, most disease ridden place on earth. It was much better now, however; I went back there every decade or so to find my parent's graves. They still existed in a small church court yard. The other grave stones had long ago fallen down or were just completely missing. I had made sure, over the years, that their grave stones were replaced every few decades, their graves never disturbed or moved to make way for new buildings. I had long ago purchased the small church and grave yard to prevent this type of thing from happening. The church was rebuilt in the early 1900s and I had turned over the building to a young pastor who then passed it on to another when he grew old and so forth.

Bella eventually fell asleep as I talked about London. I stayed on the phone for a few moments after I knew she had drifted off, just to hear her heart beating and her soft breath through the phone. I missed her terribly and wondered how and if I could wait 2 months until she was 18 to touch her… It was going to be a long ass two months, that was for sure.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Rants of hatred? Please leave a review as it is really encouraging. I wasn't planning on updating again so quickly but I received some really inspiring reviews. 8 ) Again, thanks for reading!**


	8. Bella's POV Ch 5

**I needed a middle name for Carlisle to use during this chapter but, after some research, I came to find out that it was extremely uncommon for people during his human life to have middle names. They were usually named after their godfather, who was usually of a higher class, or they were named after their fathers or a close relative.**

* * *

Our 'relationship', if you could call it that, become one of easy friendship. We quickly became best friends, which was weird because I had never had a best friend before. Carlisle would come over to watch the games with Charlie, while I would sit beside of him on the couch and pretend to be interested in the game. We were constantly stealing glances back and forth when Charlie wasn't looking. We also hung out a lot while Charlie was at work or fishing with Harry Clearwater. We had even gone so far as having lunch together in the dinner, which we considered safe since he and my dad were such good friends. Needless to say we got stared at so much when we sat down together that we ordered our food to go and ate in his Mercedes, parked on an old logging road just outside of town.

Carlisle had tried to rush the job of having the pool and hot tub put in but, with the near constant rain over the past 2 weeks, the contractor simply couldn't get it done. However, the rain was supposed to clear this week and the guy promised he would get it done in 2 days as long as the rain held out. I was really looking forward to having a heated pool to go swimming in and the fact that I would get to see McDreamy in a bathing suit… I tried to block the images that were circulating in my head, especially when I was around Carlisle.

It was weird how we could just hang out together like 2 people who had known each other for years instead of just a few weeks. We enjoyed the other's company and could have fun together no matter what we were doing. I think Charlie was becoming suspicious, though. I think he thinks I'm dating someone because he is always asking if Mike Newton and I are hanging out. _'Gross!'_ I just keep brushing it off or changing the subject so that I neither had to admit or deny it; this way he would keep this thought in the back of his mind when he sees me texting and smiling all of the time.

I had just arrived home from school when Charlie pulled up behind my truck. "Hey Dad! You're home early," I said, pulling my back pack out from the cab of the truck.

"Yea, I've been working a lot of overtime but we just hired a new deputy so I've got the evening off. What were you planning on doing?" he asked as he unlocked the front door and let me in.

Carlisle and I had secret dinner plans but I was not about to tell Charlie this. "Oh, homework and stuff. You?"

"I was thinking about going to the reservation to visit Billy Black and his son Jacob, you know, the guy I bought your truck off of."

"Oh, sounds cool," I said off handedly as I went into the kitchen for a snack.

"You wanna come with me? I know Jacob would like to see you again; it's been years since you two saw each other."

I honestly couldn't even remember Jacob Black. It had been so long since I had spent a summer or Christmas with Charlie that I could hardly remember what the house looked like before I moved back. Plus, I really didn't want to cancel on Carlisle. Sure, most people would think it was weird that we spent so much alone time together, but we were honestly just friends much to my dismay. I really wanted something more with him but he seemed content to just be friends with me and I felt like I needed to respect that. "Not really Dad. I'm sorry but I have this paper for English class that's due in a few days…" I trailed off, not bothering to mention that I had finished it yesterday and Carlisle had already proof read it for me. I swear there was nothing that man did not know everything about. He had mentioned off handedly while I was talking about the paper that he also had a degree in literature. I had tried to press him about his multiple degrees but he quickly changed the subject. Charlie had said that Carlisle had come to Forks for privacy. Maybe he was in the witness protection program, who knows.

"I feel bad for leaving you alone so much of the time," Charlie said, a sad expression on his face.

'_Shit. I hate it when he pulls that card.'_

"Dad, I'm great! I like being alone; it lets me think. Besides, I need to start researching colleges in the next few weeks; the counselor at school said that we need to start writing rough drafts for our college application essays soon. I have plenty of homework and stuff to keep me busy for the next decade. You go and have fun with your friends," I encouraged him with a smile.

"Well if you're sure…" he said.

"I am, Dad," I encouraged. He gave me another unsure look before he headed upstairs to change and head to the reservation. I breathed a sigh of relief before I texted Carlisle to make sure we were still on for tonight.

B 'Hey.'

C 'What are you doing?'

B 'Just got home from school. What about you?'

C 'Getting ready to do my last surgery of the day. I'm just doing an appendectomy so I should be out of here early.'

B 'Great! Are we still on for dinner?'

C 'Yes. What would you like for dinner? We can go to Port Angels and eat out if you would like?'

B 'Tempting but I would kind of like to stay in if that's ok?'

C 'Sure. Would you like to come over and I'll make us something?'

'_Did he seriously just invite me over to his house?! We have been hanging out for weeks and he has never invited me over! Come to think of it, I don't think Charlie has ever been to his house either…'_

B 'Sure, that's cool.'

C 'Ok. Want me to swing by and pick you up when I'm done here?'

B 'Sure. Charlie should be gone by then. He is going to the reservation to hang out with some of his friends.'

C 'You really should tell him that we are spending time together.'

B 'He would think we were doing more than just 'hanging out'.'

C 'Ok. I will see you in about an hour and a half.'

B 'See you then.'

I wondered what Charlie would say if or when he found out about Carlisle and me. There was nothing going on between us but who would honestly believe that? Carlisle was too good looking for me not to have a crush on him; every other person with two X chromosomes in this town sure did.

Maybe it was weird that Carlisle and I were friends. We certainly didn't have much of anything in common. He had told me that he had grown up in London, England and his mother had died in childbirth; his father had been a pastor and he had a very strict upbringing. Once his father died he moved around a lot. He had spent some time in Italy and various other countries before he came to the US and lived in Alaska, mainly. He had some distant cousins in Alaska and his closest relative was Alice Brandon who was around my age; she and her boyfriend, Jasper, were currently living with the cousins in Alaska.

Carlisle certainly was secret about a lot of things in his life and I didn't bother to push him to tell me about it. I could understand why someone would want privacy, living in a small town like Forks. I was utterly intrigued by him but I didn't want to push him away by being too nosy. In the end I settled for whatever he wanted to tell me about himself.

I changed out of my school clothes and into some clean skinny jeans and an old black sweatshirt that was faded almost grey. It was raining outside so there was no point in straightening my wavy hair again because it would just get wet anyway. I heard Charlie moving around downstairs and a few minutes later he yelled a quick goodbye before he left for the reservation.

I spent the next hour or so folding clothes and putting them away. I loved spending so much time with Carlisle, but it was seriously cutting into my cleaning time. Once all of my clothes were put away I made my bed and dusted the few possessions I had unpacked since I had been here. I really didn't see the point in unpacking much since I wasn't planning on being here all that long. I had told myself that I would stay in Forks and graduate, but I think I had still been holding onto the hope that I would get to go back to Pheonix before then. Now, however, things had changed. Carlisle was making Forks worthwhile for me and now, even if I had the chance, I don't think I would leave right now. There was too much to him that I hadn't discovered yet and I was looking forward to the day when we knew everything about each other.

I smiled to myself as I pulled the tape off of a cardboard box containing books. One by one I went through the books and placed them on the small bookshelf beside of the old desk top computer Charlie had gotten for me. It felt good to unpack. It felt more permanent; it felt like I was making Carlisle a more permanent fixture in my life.

My phone buzzed a little while later and flashed the name 'John', Carlisle's code name on my phone in case Charlie got ahold of it; he had no middle name so he told me to use his father's name, John. I smiled and answered it, "Hey, Carlisle."

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready to go?" his sooth voice purred into my ear.

"Yep. Where are you?"

"Outside of your house."

"That's a little creepy, you know," I said as seriously as I could.

"I know. I have a problem," he replied sarcastically.

"I'll be out in a minute," I laughed back.

I slipped my rain boots on and grabbed my coat. Just as I was stepping outside, a torrential downpour of rain started and I was instantly soaked. I ran to Carlisle's car where he quickly hopped out to open my door for me. He was such a gentleman, even when it meant he would get soaking wet.

I quickly got in and put my seatbelt on while Carlisle hurried back around to the driver's side and climbed in, just as drenched as I was. He turned the heat on high before pulling out and flooring it. "You know I hate it when you drive like a maniac," I said, covering my eyes so that I couldn't see the houses flying by.

"I know," he smiled, slowing down slightly but still driving way over the speed limit. "What would you like to do tonight?" he asked, slowing down as we came through the center of town on Main Street. "We could order a movie on the TV or watch one that I already have. Oh, and I wasn't sure what you may want for dinner so I grabbed a few things to choose from."

"Chill, Carlisle. I'm sure we'll find something to do." We were headed out of town now; the houses were becoming larger and farther apart. "So where exactly do you live?"

"A few more miles on this road and then your turn onto the driveway for a mile or so," he explained, keeping his eyes on the road as the windshield wipers beat furious.

"Oh, ok." We soon turned onto a hidden gravel road that twisted and turned deep into the woods. Just when I was pretty sure I would start hearing banjo music, the trees started to clear and his house came into view. "Holy shit." Carlisle Cullen lived in a mansion.

* * *

**Thoughts? I have the next 2 chapters already written and will be posting soon. I still need to write them via Carlisle's POV but after the next 2 chapters the story will be moving on, I promise. Things have been too slow for a while and I want to get to some excitement. Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story in general as it inspires me to keep writing. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Bella's POV Ch 6

**OOOKKKKKK! Here is chapter 6 from Bella's POV. Enjoy!**

**The house description comes straight from Twilight and is in parentheses.**

* * *

The house was gorgeous; huge, but gorgeous. _"I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration."_

Carlisle pulled the Mercedes into a large garage that was about 30 yards from the house. The garage had space for several cars, but instead only held his Mercedes and what I assumed to be his Aston Martin, hidden by a car cover. Here Carlisle was, a gorgeous, single man with a great career, a huge house, a hell of a lot of money, and yet he was all alone.

'_What the hell could be so wrong with him that he hasn't found a wife yet?'_

He quickly stepped out of the car and made his way around to open my door before I could even get my seatbelt off. He offered him hand and helped me out of the car. The garage was well heated but I still shivered in my wet clothes. Carlisle must have noticed because he gave me an apologetic look as he opened the side door of the garage that faced the house, revealing more rain. We made another mad dash to the house, dodging multiple puddles in the gravel driveway.

He unlocked the door and shoved me inside, out of the rain. _"The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white."_

His house was beautiful and looked as if a professional interior designer had decorated the place. The living room had a large, grey L shaped cough that faced a huge flat screen TV. "Wow," I whispered. I could feel Carlisle standing beside of me, as if he were waiting for my reaction. "You have a beautiful house," I finally said.

"Thank you," he said quietly. I turned to face him and, if it was even possible, he looked even more appealing soaking wet. His blond hair was plastered to his face and his t shirt was sticking to his chest, revealing well defined muscles. His eyes were darker today, as were the black circles under them, appearing as if he was tired or sick. The more I studied him, the more exhausted he appeared. He struck me as an old soul trapped in a young man's body, like he had already lived an entire lifetime without his hair ever having turned gray…

I made to step closer to him, to do what I don't know, when he turned away, walking slowly towards the stair case. "I'll get you something dry to wear while we put your clothes in the dryer," he said, disappearing upstairs. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so I followed him. There were multiple doors on the second floor, leading to empty rooms. I expected Carlisle to stop here, go into one of the rooms, and reappear holding some old clothes for me to wear; instead, he continued up the staircase to the next floor. I followed behind him, amazed by the large, spacious house, but also saddened that he was all alone in it.

He walked towards the darkly stained oak door at the end of the hall. I stopped at the top of the staircase, not sure if I should invade his personal space with my presence. He opened the door, his hand still on the knob, when he turned back towards me, the same melancholy expression he always seemed to have, present on his beautiful face. "You can change in here," he said, a small smiling gracing his lips as he proceeded into the room.

The room was large, obviously the master bedroom for the house. There was a large, antique looking four poster bed with bright white, soft, expensive looking sheets with a white, fluffy duvet. The bed was perfectly made, as if it had never been slept in. The bed had deep red, heavy curtains pulled back and tied to the bedposts that could surround the bed if the sleeper so chose. It was something that you would see in a movie about kings and queens living in castles, not something you would expect to find in Forks, Washington.

Carlisle had made his way over to a set of French doors and disappeared into a large walk in closet, reappearing a moment later with 2 sets of sweatpants and t shirts. "Is this ok?" he asked, handing me a pair of gray cotton pants and a black Metallica shirt.

"Yea, that's great. Thanks, Carlisle," I replied, smiling. I took the clothes and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Carlisle headed downstairs to change, leaving me alone in his bedroom.

I headed downstairs with the bottoms of the sweatpants rolled up, as they were several inches too long for my short legs. Carlisle had already changed and was in the kitchen, browsing through the fridge. "Where's the dryer and I'll throw our clothes in?" I asked, my wet clothes dripping on the floor.

"I'll take them," he said, taking them from me and heading towards a small pantry off from the kitchen.

'_I could get used to a man who also does my laundry.'_

Carlisle had given me a choice between baked chicken breasts or pasta. I went with the chicken and soon the whole house smelled delicious. He also made macaroni and cheese, from scratch, and freshly steamed broccoli to go with the chicken. He claimed he wasn't hungry, so I ate alone while we sat on the couch. Carlisle was channel surfing, asking what I liked to watch.

"I don't watch a lot of TV," I admitted sheepishly. I knew it was weird that a teenager didn't like to watch TV, but I thought most of the shows on in today's time were crap. I really didn't care about teenage pregnancy drama and other shows like that. I did like the history channel, but unfortunately Charlie's basic cable package didn't come with that channel.

We ended up watching an old black and white movie that looked interesting. Carlisle said he had seen it several times and it was one of his favorites. We were sitting beside each other on the couch, our legs touching. Carlisle had given me a fleece blanket to curl up in because my hair was still wet and it was making me cold.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I tried to ignore it as I snuggled deeper into whatever I was curled up against. Whatever it was, it smelled like heaven; I couldn't even describe the delicious scent. The phone just kept on ringing and ringing. I sighed, opening my eyes. I was met with an unexpected sight: Carlisle's beautiful face was staring down at me, an amused smile on his lips.

'_Oh SHIT! My head is in Carlisle's lap and my face is against his abs! Oh god how did I end up like this! Oh god is that his hand in my hair!'_ My heart began to race as my breath caught in my throat. My phone continued to ring.

"Here," Carlisle said, handing me my phone. "It's Charlie. This is the second time he has called; you should probably answer it."

I took the phone, my head still in Carlisle's lap "Hey, Dad." Charlie was wondering where I was. He had gotten off of work earlier and my truck was there but I wasn't. I lied and said I was with Angela. We had both gotten bored we went to her house; she was already out so she stopped by and picked me up.

"Billy invited me over to do some night fishing on the reservation. You should probably just stay with Angela tonight if it's ok with her parents. I have to go, Bells, I'm going to lose service in a minute. Have fun with Angela," he rushed out before he hung up.

"Well shit," I said, moving to sit up when Carlisle's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Go back to sleep, Bella. You can just stay here tonight. You can have my bed and I'll take the couch," he said, an easy smile on his face.

"Are you sure, Carlisle. I don't want to be an inconvenience_." 'That and I'm afraid I'll try to do something I'll regret later if I spend the whole night alone with you in your big empty mansion. HOLY SHIT! I WAS GOING TO BE SLEEPING IN CARLISLE'S BED! FUCK! This was not happening, it couldn't be! I swear I must be dead and this is my personal heaven because this could never happen to be in real life. I wasn't one of those lucky people whose life turned out fantastic and they get the perfect guy and lived happily ever after! I was more like the girl who couldn't get a guy and turned into the crazy old cat lady who hates people. Let's face it, the crazy cat lady scenario is so much more likely to happen than the whole sleeping with Carlisle thing. Not that I don't want to sleep with Carlisle. I do! I want him to be the first guy I ever sleep with because he is perfect and I know he would make it perfect. Sure he is a little older than me but come on, how often did I act 17 anyway? I am more of an adult than my mother! Besides, if she can marry a younger guy then I can have sex with an older one!'_

Carlisle's voice pulled me from my rambling thoughts, "Did you want to stay here or do you want to go home? I would like you to stay. It is getting late and it's still raining pretty hard. Besides, Charlie will not be home and it would be safer if you were not alone."

'_What the fuck! Was he saying that he really wanted me to stay the night with him, all alone, and sleep in his bed? Oh god I HAVE to be dreaming!'_

"Umm…Yea I should probably stay then," I managed to get out in a cracked voice, staring up into his unnatural, golden eyes.

"Good," he said softly, running his fingers through my hair.

I was trying to stay cool on the outside as Carlisle turned on another movie. It felt weird at first, him allowing us to touch. I liked his cold touch, but he seemed to try to touch me as little as possible lately. It was like he was internally arguing with himself over whether he was allowed to touch me, even in a friendly way. Personally, I didn't think him touching me was a big deal and I encouraged it. I really did like Carlisle and I felt like we could be great friends, even if he did not return my affection.

Today, however, had been different. Somehow I had ended up curled up against him, my head in his lap and had fallen asleep like this. He didn't seem to mind and even encouraged me to stay where I was even though I had woken up. I don't know, maybe he was just trying to be a good friend, but I sure as heck had never had a friend like Carlisle.

We continued in this fashion for another hour or so: me with my head in Carlisle's lap and him running his cold fingers through my now dry hair. I eventually said that I needed to go to bed and he led me back up to his bedroom. He stopped at the door, giving me a chaste kiss on my forehead, and then disappeared back downstairs. I climbed into his bed, pulled the thick covers over me, and revealed in his scent until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm going to be taking a break from writing Carlisle's POV because it is really slowing me down and preventing me from getting the story moving in the direction I want it to go in. I was able to write up to chapter 9 last night after I stopped worrying about doing the Carlisle chapters. Hopefully I will get one up that involves Alice and her 'plans' soon, though. The many reviews I received from the last chapter inspired me to keep writing last night and this is why I am updating so soon. Thanks for reading! 8 )**


	10. Bella's POV Ch 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had never had such a peaceful night's sleep as I did that night. I awoke in pure bliss, wrapped up in Carlisle's soft sheets, breathing in his heavenly scent. A quick check of my phone told me it was a few minutes after 7 am on Saturday morning. Charlie had sent me a text a few hours ago saying that he was going out fishing with Billy this morning and probably wouldn't be back until late tonight. I smiled to myself, knowing that this meant I had more time to spend with Carlisle.

'_CARLISLE!'_ The thoughts from yesterday and last night flooded into my mind, making me smile like an idiot_. 'OH GOD! Did last night really happen? Did Carlisle really let me put my head in his lap while he stroked my hair? OH MY GOD!'_

I leapt out of bed, still clad in Carlisle's t-shirt and sweatpants. _'Where's Carlisle? Maybe I can catch him still sleeping!'_ I hurried out of his bedroom like a giddy school girl, hurrying down the stairs and nearly tripping over my feet twice. I came to a sliding halt, my socks providing little friction on the wood flooring at the bottom of the stairs. My eyes quickly scanned the large living room, my ears listening hard for any sign of Carlisle's presence. I found none and my smile turned into a disappointed frown. I slowly made my way into the kitchen, just in case he was hiding in there, preparing to jump out and scare me. Again I found nothing except for a piece of paper on the counter.

'_Bella, I had to go into work this morning for an emergency. I hope to be back by the time you wake up. but if you are reading this then I am obviously not… : ( I will call you as soon as I can. There is plenty of food in the fridge and freezer so help yourself. If you have to go home or need to go out before I get back, I took the Aston and left the keys to the Mercedes in the garage on the key hook. I had to leave around 2 this morning and you looked too peaceful to wake up. Make yourself at home._

_Love, Carlisle_

'_Holly shit! Carlisle had seen me sleeping and he thought I looked peaceful?!' _ I knew how I slept and I knew it was far from pretty. I usually was so twisted up in the sheets that I woke up to my legs aching because the sheets had cut off the blood supply to them during the night. I shuddered at the thought of Carlisle having to witness such a horrible sight.

Since Carlisle wasn't around and I had nothing else to do, I decided to explore the 'mansion' as I decided to refer to it as. Carlisle had said to make myself at home and that's just what I planned to do.

I didn't want to put on my outfit from the other day so I headed back to Carlisle's room and went through his closet, finding another pair of sweatpants and one of his white button up shirts to wear. I knew I probably looked ridiculous but I didn't care. His clothes smelled just like him and I reveled in it.

I made up his bed just as it had been before I had tossed and turned in it all night. I took the dirty pajamas downstairs to the laundry room and found a small mountain of his laundry in the hamper, waiting to be washed. I took the liberty of sorting through the clothes and starting a load in the washer before I headed into the kitchen to clean up the mess from dinner last night. After that was done I headed up to the second floor and began to explore. The rooms were large but empty. I went from one empty room to another, opening each door and looking inside before closing them back and preceding to the next empty room. Eventually I came to a door that was heavier than the others and when I opened it, I found a library full of hundreds of books with various paintings hanging throughout the room on the walls. I was stunned as I walked into the room and began exploring. There was a heavy wooden desk almost in the center of the room that held several books on its surface, alone with several files that looked like patient's records from the hospital.

All 4 walls were books cases, holding ancient looking leather bound books, with spaces for the paintings. I began glancing through the books, looking for something to entertain me while Carlisle was away. I found several classics by Jane Austin and Charles Dickens that I swear looked like first editions. I didn't dare touch these for fear of ruining them. I turned my attention to books who's bindings appeared to be less than 100 years old. I found several medical text books that looked interesting enough and pulled one from the shelf, taking it over to the desk. I took a seat in the expensive looking office chair and settled down to read.

I was flipping through the book, a fairly newer text, trying not to puke when I came across a bloody images of mangled limbs. _'Oh course I would pick up the trauma surgery text book. Idiot.'_ It was only when I came across a familiar name at the top of a page that I stopped flipping through the thick book. **"The Cullen Method"** the title of the procedure read. I quickly skimmed through the detailed procedure. It was something about reattaching muscle and tendons when a limb had been severed from the body. It looked like pretty complicated stuff and the author called it 'revolutionary'. There was a brief paragraph detailing the surgeon, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who had come up with the technique while he was working in a small hospital in Alberta, Canada. There was a photograph of a surgical team operating on a patient; if I hadn't known Carlisle's face so well, I would not have recognized the grainy picture of him in surgical attire, his face nearly hidden by the mask that covered his beautiful mouth and nose.

I was so busy admiring the photograph of him that I failed to notice that someone was standing right in front of me. Carlisle cleared his throat, making me jump and nearly throw the text book at the sound. Carlisle erupted into a fit of laughter as I tried to slow my rapid heart rate. "You nearly scared me to death!" I screamed at him, snapping the book closed and standing.

"It's a good thing that I'm a doctor then," he smiled at me, trying to fight off more laughter. "Nice outfit, by the way," he grinned, his gorgeous honey eyes looking me over.

I blushed, of course, crossing my arms across my chest. "I could say the same about you," I snapped back. He was wearing a set of light blue scrubs with a surgeon's cap covering his head. There were multiple blood stains on his scrub shirt, appearing almost like arterial spray that you see in medical shows. I felt almost queasy just by the sight of the blood.

"I was worried about you," he explained, coming closer to stand beside of me. "Someone did not answer their cell phone the 25 times I tried calling so I came straight home from surgery to check on you." He seemed like he was almost mad at me. I remembered I had left my cell phone on his night stand and internally face palmed myself.

"Crap! I'm sorry Carlisle. I wasn't thinking," I frowned, feeling bad that I had worried him.

Carlisle sighed, placing his fingers under my chin, gently forcing my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. "All is forgiven," he smiled. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"No, I wasn't hungry." My stomach chose that exact moment to rumble to life and start growling.

"Uh-huh," he said suspiciously. "Let me change and I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said, pulling the scrub cap off, his blond hair going every which way. "I'd better take a shower too."

"I can make breakfast," I volunteered. "What would you like?"

"Umm, I actually ate at the hospital. Sorry, Bella," he frowned.

"That's ok. I'll just get some cereal." I was kind of disappointed. He had cooked for me and I wanted to return the favor.

Carlisle's beautiful smile crossed his lips. "I'll meet you downstairs in a bit," he said softly before he ducked out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

We spent the rest of the day curled up together on the couch. Carlisle had wrapped his cold arms around me, pulling me close as soon as I had sat down on the couch. I was smiling like a blubbering idiot the whole time as we watched various shows on the TV. It was so easy to be around Carlisle.

The sun was starting to set when Carlisle said he should probably get me home before we were busted by Charlie. I agreed and changed back into my clothes before we left. We rode in easy silence, listening to the Mercedes purr as we raced down the deserted streets. I wanted so badly to spend more time with Carlisle, to get to know him completely.

Carlisle pulled the car over onto the edge of the street a few houses down from mine. We had agreed that this was the best place for him to let me out at, to avoid suspicion from the nosy neighbors. We sat there in the darkness, the sun nearly hidden behind the distant mountains. There was just enough light in the car to illuminate Carlisle's ghostly face, a smile playing on his pale lips. I smiled back, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you, Bella. I had a wonderful time last night and today," his soft voice whispered into the darkness.

"I did too, Carlisle," I breathed back. Our faces were very close and moving closer by the second.

"You are welcome at my home anytime, Bella."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Our faces were only about 2 inches away from one another at this point. I could feel and smell his delicious breath on my face and I shivered as the cold air licked at my lips. I wanted Carlisle Cullen. I wanted him to kiss me, to marry me, to spend eternity with me. In that instant it felt like time had stopped. It felt like the world outside of his car did not exist and it was only the 2 of us left on the whole planet.

My breathing was becoming more erratic and my heart felt as though it was going to come out of my chest it was beating so hard and fast. Suddenly Carlisle's hand was on my cheek, the sudden coldness on my skin causing me to shiver. Carlisle seemed to notice and was withdrawing his hand when I grabbed his wrist with my own hand to stop him. I leaned my face back into his stone hard hand and smiled, showing him it was okay. The smile slowly returned to his face.

We sat there like that for probably 5 minutes before a set of headlights broke our connection and we immediately separated. The tint on the Mercedes's windows was dark enough that I knew no one could see us, but we both knew that Carlisle could get into serious trouble if anyone even suspected that there was something going on between us. _'God I hate being a FUCKING MINOR! AHHHHH! My fucking birthday cannot come soon enough!'_

"Good night, Bella," Carlisle said, staring straight ahead, dismissing me from his car.

I frowned, saddened that I had to leave and confused by his behavior. I reached for the handle to open the car door. "Wait, Bella!" Carlisle said with hushed urgency. He had reached over and grabbed my wrist firmly, preventing me from opening the door, his eyes suddenly burning with something…desire…hatred…I wasn't sure. Suddenly his face was close to mine again. He seemed uncertain about something, obviously wanting to say something, but looking like he couldn't find the words. "Good night, Bella," he whispered again, his cold, stone lips gently kissing my cheek. His lips lingered on my cheek for several seconds longer than they should have for just a simple friendly parting kiss.

I exited the car slowly, in shock over what had just transpired. Maybe Carlisle did feel the same way about me as I did about him… All I knew was that I loved Carlisle more than ever and all I wanted to do was get back in that car, go back to his house, get back into his bed and pull him in with me.

* * *

**What did you think? I have the next 2 chapters written and will be posting soon. I know the direction I want the story to take; I just have to make myself write it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 8 )**


	11. Bella's POV Ch 8

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter; things have been CRAZY for me lately but in a good way. 8 ) Anyway, I have the next chapter already written and it will be posted soon. **

* * *

I woke up around 10 the next morning and was surprised to see the sun shining through my window. I rolled over in bed, thinking about trying to go back to sleep when suddenly the memories of my day spent with Carlisle flooded my mind. I instantly reached for my phone, finding it wedged under my pillow, and check to see if I had any messages. There was one from the good doctor. 'Good morning, Bella.' The message was sent at 7 this morning.

'Hey, I just got up' I replied, smiling, remembering the great time we had together yesterday. My thoughts lingered on the gentle kiss he had placed upon my cheek. I decided not to bring it up; if he wanted to talk about it then he would be the one to say something about it.

C 'It's about time. : )'

B 'Haha thanks. Sleeping is one of my few pleasures in life.'

C 'That is a little depressing.'

B 'Tell me about it. What are you doing today?'

C 'I have some chores around the house I need to get done today plus a good bit of laundry to do. The benefits of living the single life I suppose.'

B 'See Carlisle, this is why you need a wife.'

C 'To do my laundry?'

B 'Exactly.'

C 'Knowing my luck she would probably hate doing laundry and I would still have to do it.'

B 'That is a risk. LOL'

C 'What are you doing today?'

B 'Probably laundry and grocery shopping. I think Charlie is working today so it's a good time for me to clean.'

C 'We live such exciting lives.'

B 'We certainly do. I guess I'm going to get up and take a shower and get to work.'

C 'Okay. Can I call you later?'

B 'Anytime. : )'

I took a quick shower and then started on the small mountain of laundry that had accumulated over the week. Charlie had left a note saying he was working and wouldn't be home until late. I put on some P!nk music as I sorted the laundry and straightened up the kitchen and living room. After I was finished with the house work I grabbed some money from the grocery money jar and made my way to the store.

Throughout the day my thoughts centered around Carlisle and his heavenly face. My thoughts kept drifting back to last night in his car, the windows slightly steamed up by my warm breath. There was something about Carlisle that I just couldn't put a name to. He was so different from other people I had known. His eyes were a mystery all their own. I had never seen eyes that color in a human being before, let alone the way the sometimes became darker or lighter depending on his mood. He also showed a lot of himself through his eyes; he seemed to be a lot older then he appeared, his eyes reflecting a much older soul. I tried not to linger on the differences between Carlisle and everyone else on the planet but there were some things a girl could not ignore. His skin was a whole other subject all together. Every time we had touched his skin was ice cold and hard as stone. Sure, some people had rough, callused hands but Carlisle's skin wasn't rough or callused. His skin was as soft as satin but hard as stone; cold as ice but every time we touched I felt a spark when our skin connected; he was pale as a corpse and yet he was alive; he appeared to be in his 20s and yet Charlie had said that he was in his 30s. I was so confused about Carlisle Cullen.

Other than my reservations about Carlisle, the day was pretty uneventful for the most part. After grocery shopping, laundry, dusting, and vacuuming, I decided to take a blanket outside and lay in the sunshine in the yard. I grabbed a Jane Austin book and make it through a chapter of Sense and Sensibility before my phone started to buzz with the call I had been waiting all day on.

"Hey stranger," I smiled into the phone, rolling onto my back to stare up at the puffy white clouds threatening to cover the sun.

"I suppose I will need to come around more often if I am already a stranger to you," he said smoothly.

"That may be necessary."

"What are your plans this week?" he asked curiously.

"School. You?"

"Work."

"Yuck."

"At least I will be in the ER if you decide to go emo in biology again."

I laughed into the phone. "I may have to fake an illness or injury to get away from Mike this week. It's good to know that my personal physician is on standby with a school excuse in hand."

"I may have to diagnose you with a contagious disease and force you to spend the whole week in the hospital with me."

"Oh gosh! My whole week would be ruined!" I exclaimed in mock horror.

"Or you could always come over and see the new pool…" he tried off; I could mentally see the smirk that must have been on his lips.

"And hot tub?" I asked tentatively, smiling in return.

"Oh crap! I knew I forgot something!"

"No hot tub, no coming over and swimming," I pouted.

He laughed, causing me to giggle in return. "Oh course, Bella, Dear. Anytime to please you," he said in a deep, fake voice.

"That's the right attitude, Carlisle. So, what time is our secret pool party?"

"I was thinking you could tell Charlie you were staying over with a friend and you could come over Friday after school and just stay the night again. I mean, you don't have to, it was just a thought," he said quickly, almost like he was nervous. I could just see him running his hand through his perfectly combed blond hair, causing it to become disheveled.

"Um, I should be able to do that. Charlie is working all weekend again. Apparently there is a staffing crisis all of a sudden or something, I'm not sure. Why the sleepover?" I knew I was utterly retarded for asking him this. '_I should just accept the fact that he wanted me to SPEND THE NIGHT IN HIS BED but NOOOOOO! I have to be the flipping nosy ass chick who has to know why he does everything that he does! Jesus Christ I need to learn to just accept things and be happy about them. Dear god I need to go and drown myself in the nearest body of water….'_

"Well, my cousin Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were thinking about coming for a visit this weekend. Would it be alright if we all hung out together? Alice and Jasper are your age and Alice keeps going on and on about wanting to meet you. I was thinking a small get together would be fun. What do you think?" he was still talking too fast, still nervous.

_'Wait WHAT?! He told his cousin about me?! OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO SWEET! Crap stop blushing, Bella! But oh my gosh! He told his cousin about me; his closest family member! Is that like him telling his mother about us? Or like him bringing me home to meet his family? Wait, we're not dating or anything. I'm confused!'_

"Sure, that would be great, Carlisle! Alice sounds pretty cool from what you've told me about her. I'm really not in to shopping or anything but maybe Alice and I could go together or-" he abruptly cut me off.

"NO! Do not mention shopping to Alice! I swear, Bella, if Alice gets you to go shopping with her I will not see you for a month! The last time I volunteered to go shopping with her, I almost literally died of exhaustion from the 16 hour shopping trips to 12 different stores in one day!" he said seriously, suddenly the nervousness was gone and replaced with a protectiveness I had never experienced before.

I laughed at his seriousness, "I'm sure I'll be fine, Carlisle. You worry too much."

"You don't understand, Bella. Just wait, you'll see what I mean if you don't heed my warning. I'm trying to save you from Alice's wrath. She mentioned to me that she wanted to play 'Bella Barbie' with you. I didn't ask for the details but it is bound to involve unpleasant things like makeup and shopping and multiple outfit changes. I'm just saying, it's your own funeral," he warned again, utterly serious.

"Wow. Bella Barbie, huh?" Alice sounded scary. Like psycho ax murderer crazy, but with a tube of lipstick and a curling iron instead of a bloody ax. I shivered suddenly, extremely afraid for my sanity. "Yea, I think I won't mention anything about shopping or makeup or anything. If she asks I'm not allowed to wear makeup until I'm 21 and I'm of some weird religion that is utterly against fashion so I'm not allowed to go shopping for new clothes or anything."

"Got it," Carlisle said, still completely serious.

It was decided that I would drive my truck to Carlisle's house on Friday after school. Alice and Jasper weren't due to arrive until about 6, so Carlisle and I would have that time to ourselves. I wondered if he would try to kiss me again. I wasn't sure if I should make a move or not. I mean, maybe the kiss last night wasn't meant to be romantic or anything. Maybe it was just a friendly parting… I was trying to play it down, not wanting to think it meant something if it really didn't. I wanted it to mean something, don't get me wrong! I wanted it to mean everything! I wanted it to mean that Carlisle liked me, that he cared for me, that he wanted to be something more than just secret friends behind Charlie's back. I wanted it to mean that he loved me, that he wanted to be with me, that he wanted me to love him back, that he wanted us to be something special together. I knew how unlikely it was that the gorgeous, perfect, intelligent Carlisle Cullen could love me, but I still wanted it to be true.

I wasn't sure how I was going to survive a whole week without him. He had become such an important part of my life in just a short period of time. I was happier than I had ever been and I knew Charlie and Renee were starting to notice and had probably had a secrete parent conference via phone to discuss the drug problem they most likely suspected I had. I was just so happy that Carlisle had come into my life. What was a girl supposed to do when she was completely head over heels for a man?

If Carlisle did feel the same way about me, how was it going to work? My birthday was only about 45 days away, but could I wait that long? What if he confessed his love for me? I want him; I wanted him bad. I had never slept with anyone before but it still didn't stop me from wanting to sleep with Carlisle. I wanted my first time to be with someone I cared about, someone that I loved. I knew that sounded so cliché, and I had thought about just sleeping with a random guy from school like my friends back in Phoenix had done, but I wasn't very popular and the pickings were slim in the circle of people I ran with. I did go to second base with this guy in 10th grade last year at a party, but then when we were just about to take things to the next level the cops showed up to break up the party and we had to run like hell not to get caught. We had both been pretty drunk so I was really glad the next morning, after the hangover wore off, that nothing had happened

I sighed, changing into my pajamas. I climbed into bed, falling asleep before Charlie got home from work. That night I dreamt of Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	12. Bella's POV Ch 9

**I do believe this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. 8 ) All I can say is ENJOY! Hehehehehehehe!**

* * *

I hadn't seen Carlisle since Saturday and I was really missing him. He had been working crazy hours at the hospital but somehow he never seemed tired. 'When can we hang out again?' I texted him on my way to biology on Wednesday. I simply could not wait 2 more days. I needed to see him face to face, to smell his heavenly scent, to see if his lips would kiss me again…

'I am not sure. It is hard for me to get away from work this week because 2 of the other doctors are out of town. What did you want to do?'

'Anything. I just want to see you.' I blushed and was glad he wasn't here to see it. I was desperate and I didn't care if he knew it.

'Do you think you can sneak out tonight, around midnight?'

'Dr. Cullen, what kind of girl do you take me for? Of course I can sneak out. LOL! What did you have planned?'

'A midnight hike in the woods. ; )'

'I'll be sure to wear my boots then.'

'Please do. : )'

Class started then so I put my phone up, excited for my midnight hike with Carlisle.

As soon as I got home I laid out my outfit for tonight; it consisted of the hiking boots Carlisle had bought for me, skinny jeans with a few holes well above the thighs, a fitted black t-shirt with a low neck line, and my rain coat of course. Charlie arrived home at 5 and we ate dinner together and talked briefly about my upcoming beach trip to La Push that some of the kids from school were planning. I was thinking about going but I wasn't quite sure yet. I didn't know what Carlisle would have planned next weekend and I didn't want to commit to the beach trip if Carlisle had something more… 'entertaining' planned…

I pretended to go to bed at 10 and listened for Charlie to come up the stairs a little while later. He was snoring by 11 so I figured it would be safe to go ahead and get ready. I straightened my hair, put on some light make up, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. A few minutes before midnight I made my way quietly downstairs and out the front door. Carlisle had said he would meet me at the end of the block in his black Mercedes. He was parked right where he said he would be and I slipped into the passenger seat quickly. "I'm glad you came," he whispered, taking in my outfit with a knowing smile. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"Of course I came, Carlisle. I never turn down time spent with my doctor," I winked at him with a smile. "So where to?"

"Back to our meadow?" he grinned wickedly as he quickly accelerated down the deserted street, the Mercedes purring quietly.

'_Our meadow! I am definitely in love with the town doctor, there is no denying it There's something different about Carlisle tonight. He looks excited…_' "Yes," I answered softly, a small smile on my lips as I turned my head away to look out the darkly tinted window.

We made it to the trail head in no time at all. It was chilly out and I shivered as Carlisle opened my door for me and the cold night air filled the car. "Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"Just a little, but I'll be okay."

"Here," he pulled his dark blue sweatshirt up over his head, his t-shirt coming halfway up; he had a 6 pack of rock hard looking abs bulging through the pale white skin of his flat stomach. I licked my lips involuntarily as I took the hoodie from him and put it on. It was cold, like it had spent the night in his car instead of coming straight off of his body. It was a size too big but it smelled delicious, just like him.

"What about you?" I asked, fearing he would now be cold.

"I don't get cold easily," he winked. He pulled a backpack from the trunk of his car and handed it to me. I slipped it onto my back just as he grabbed me and pulled me onto his back like he had done before. My legs and arms wrapped around his rock hard form, my head spinning with delight. "Hold on tight," he whispered.

"Oh, I will," I whispered back, resting my chin on his shoulder as he took off at a fast pace into the forest.

We reached the meadow in about 45 minutes. I was utterly amazed at his strength and the fact that he never broke a sweat or become short of breath. He carried me to the center of the field and pulled the tarp from the backpack and spread it on the ground. This time he also pulled a large fleece blanket out and wrapped it around us. I snuggled into his chest, not afraid of crossing any invisible lines. I had missed him so much in the past few days that I was now almost completely sure that I was in love with him and I had to know if he felt the same way. If he didn't them I would be utterly crushed. However, if he did, then I would be the happiest girl alive.

I held my breath momentarily, waiting to see what his reply to my affection would be. He quickly pulled me into him, my head against his cold chest. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I snuggled up against him, breathing in his scent. He skin was so cold through his t shirt but in that moment I didn't care; I just wanted to be close to him and if I had to be a little cold then so be it. He pulled a thermos from the backpack and poured me a cup of hot chocolate, as if he knew I was getting pretty cold. I quickly downed the hot chocolate, allowing it to warm me from the inside out. He poured me another cup, neither one of us speaking.

The sky was so clear that I could see every star in the sky. The forest around us was silent, only a light breeze causing some faint noises from the tree line. The moon was nearly full in the sky, casting enough light on us so that I could see a good bit of the clearing around us. I wasn't afraid in that moment of anything. I knew I should be afraid of the wild animals that lived in these woods, of the bears that Charlie had warned me about, the fact that someone may find out about Carlisle and myself, that Carlisle and I could get into trouble. In that moment, though, life was perfect and it was only Carlisle and myself that existed.

When I finished with my hot chocolate we lay down, still wrapped up together in the blanket, my head on his chest and his arms around me "I love this; just the two of us alone," I whispered as I yawned.

"Me too, Bella."

"My birthday is in a month and a half," I whispered.

"I know. I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh?" I asked, surprised.

"You will be 18 and your father won't be able to arrest me for kissing you," he whispered, his beautiful golden eyes locked with mine in an intense stare.

I swallowed hard as my heart began pounding against my chest. "You know…he's not here right now and I'm pretty good at keeping secretes," I said slowly, softly, my voice threatening to crack.

"I see." His eyes stayed locked on mine the entire time as he brought his icy hand to my cheek, his thumb softly caressing my skin. My breath hitched in my throat as his face, holding a serious expression, slowly bent down to mine. "Bella," he whispered, smiling. He leaned the rest of the way in, his lips touching mine; my eyes closed as I reveled in the feeling. His lips were as icy as the rest of his body and as hard as stone, but somehow they seemed to mold against mine. I did not try to deepen the kiss, but instead let myself get lost in his icy touch, enjoying the way his lips moved slowly against mine. The kiss lasted what seemed to be an eternity and I finally reminded myself to breathe through my nose. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting more of him. I could feel him smiling as he too relaxed and deepened the kiss slightly. He pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. My eyes fluttered open and locked with his. He had a look of uncertainty on his face, like he was asking me if what we had just done was okay.

I smiled back at his, stroking his smooth cheek with my finger; he leaned in for another sensual kiss.

We stayed wrapped up together in the meadow most of the night. He pointed stars out to me, naming a hundred or so before a light snow began to fall around 3 that morning. I was so exhausted that I drifted off just after the snow began to fall. I kept my eyes open and fixed on Carlisle's face as long as I could before I drifted off, finding it odd that the snow on his hair and face wasn't melting…

The next time I opened my eyes I was in Carlisle's car just as dawn was breaking over the horizon. We were speeding down the road, headed back to Charlie's. "Good morning, Love," Carlisle's voice purred as he placed my hand in his.

"How did you carry me all the way back without me waking up?" I asked, straightening up in the seat.

He just shrugged as he put the car into park in front of my house. Luckily Charlie's cruiser was already gone. "It's only 7:30 so you should have enough time to grab your things and get to school on time. Would you like me to drive you?" he asked. "The roads are a bit slick with ice."

"I don't think that would be a wise decision. We should probably wait until I'm 18 before I go showing you off to the whole town," I laughed.

"I think I would be the one showing you off," he said softly as he leaned in to kiss me. I had never really kissed a guy, at least not while I was sober, but I was pretty sure that kissing a regular guy would be nothing like kissing Carlisle. When we kissed, it was like the whole world literally stopped and it was just the two of us. His scent enveloped me and made me want even more of him; his lips tasted sweet like wine and icy cold, but when our lips met a shock of warmth ran between us. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced.

I had just enough time to grab my books and fix my makeup so that the dark circles weren't so apparent on my face before I had to rush out the door. I was unlocking the door to my truck when I noticed a single red rose and a small piece of paper under one of the windshield wipers. _'I cannot wait to see you again, my love. Carlisle'_ the note read in beautiful, calligraphy type writing.

I smiled as I placed the rose and the note on the bench seat beside of me and I hurried to school, only sliding a few times. I managed to make it into a parking spot just as the other students were filing into their first classes. I grabbed Carlisle's note and quickly folded it and put it in the pocket of me jeans. I was still wearing his hoodie and I could smell his scent on me, mixing with my own. I knew I was most likely smiling like an idiot as I sat through one class after another, not really listening to anything the teachers were saying. I could only think of Carlisle and his lips against mine.

* * *

SOOOOO?! What did you think? Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated and in turn cause me to write and post new chapter sooner! 8 )


	13. Bella's POV Ch 10

Well, not a whole lot happens in this chapter but I just finished writing the next chapter and let's just say that I believe everyone will enjoy it. -)

* * *

I was afraid that Carlisle would regret kissing me in the meadow, that maybe we had been wrapped up in some moment or something and when the initial shock of what had happened had worn off he would realize that he didn't want me. The thought slipped into my mind during 1st period on Thursday morning. I was so freaked out about it that I could not concentrate in any of my classes throughout the day. I was lucky that I didn't have any tests or pop quizzes or I surely would have failed them miserably. Angela kept shooting me concerned glances during lunch as I picked at my food but ate none of it; Jessica was glaring at me the entire time because Mike kept asking my opinion about one thing after another. I finally excused myself, dumped my still full lunch tray, and went outside to sit in my truck for the rest of the lunch period.

Carlisle had said that he was working this morning and may not be able to answer texts or phone calls until he was done with his surgery schedule around 4. I thought I would try him anyway, just to see. I had to know that he was either serious last night or that he wasn't and there was nothing between us.

'Hey.' B

I really didn't expect a response. I just needed someone to talk to, though. I really didn't have any friends from Phoenix that I had kept in contact with and I knew I couldn't talk to anyone from Forks about what had occurred between Carlisle and myself last night. I needed a girl that I could talk to about anything, who wouldn't pass any judgment over me and would just listen to my thoughts and concerns. Usually I would turn to my mother, but I knew I would be putting Carlisle at risk if I told my mom that I had made out with the town doctor who was older than myself

Suddenly my phone chimed with a text message.

'Hey, Bella. What are you up to?' Carlisle replied.

I breathed a long sigh of relief. If Carlisle thought that last night had been a mistake, his text messages would probably reflect it.

'I'm on lunch. What about you?' I avoided using the words 'eating' as I hadn't eaten since last night and didn't like to lie to Carlisle.

C 'I just got home. There is a problem with the water at the hospital so no surgeries today.'

B 'You finally have a day off. '

C 'Not quite. I have to go to Port Angels today and buy some furniture for Alice and Jasper's room. They told me earlier today that they would for sure be coming down tomorrow."

B 'Cool. I can't wait to meet them!'

C 'They really want to meet you too. You guys will really like each other.'

B 'So what kind of furniture are you getting in Port Angels?'

C 'A bed, a few dressers, that kind of stuff. Alice gave me the name of a store to go to and told me to "be creative" whatever that means. She usually handles this kind of thing so I am pretty sure that she is going to hate what I pick out. She said the store sells great stuff but doesn't have a website so she can't pick the furniture out herself.'

B 'Ahh, sounds like a challenge. LOL!'

C 'Yea, tell me about it. Are you busy after school? I could really use some help picking out the furniture. I'm sure Alice wouldn't be as mad if we picked out something bad together.'

B 'Actually, I can go ahead and meet you. I really don't want to go to biology and gym. Everything we are covering is material I already had in Phoenix. Plus, there is an odd number of people in my class so I have to either work alone or be in a 3 person group; it sucks.'

C 'Do you want to just meet at the house so no one will see your car around town? I would normally tell you that skipping school is bad but I know you already know everything you would learn in bio class and then there is gym…I mean, come one. A required gym class is kind of stupid; it's not like you are actually learning anything in gym.'

B 'LOL! Thanks, Carlisle. I'll be at your house in 15.'

I started my truck and threw it into drive. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle again. It was almost a physical need, like my body just craved his presence. I had never experienced or even read about something this strong and powerful. I had no idea why I was drawn to Carlisle like I was; it was almost scary. I knew I wanted to be with him and I knew that I was truly falling in love with him but it was like these feelings that I was having were more than love. I had no idea what exactly I was feeling.

I wondered if Carlisle was feeling the same way about me. I knew that he was older and had probably fallen in love in the past. I wondered if he was still in love with another woman and if I was more of a stand in for someone else. I really hoped I wasn't. I wondered if he was falling in love with me too or if he just wanted a simple relationship with sex. I really wanted to sleep with him, don't get me wrong, but I also wanted more from him. I wanted love and affection and a long term relationship. I wondered if that would be possible in a town like Forks. Even after I turned 18 I wondered if people would still give us weird looks when we sat down to have lunch together in the diner. Why were people so concerned with age anyway? Carlisle was not taking advantage of me; if anything I was taking advantage of him.

It was times like this when I needed a best friend who was a girl to talk to. Normally I would turn to my mother when I had a boy crisis, but I couldn't in this case because it involved Carlisle. I just knew the second that my mom heard the words 'older man' that she would immediately call Charlie, flipping out, and Carlisle and I would be over before we were even together. That thought brought me back to wondering if my parents would accept mine and Carlisle's relationship once I was 18. I wondered if Charlie would feel betrayed by Carlisle. He and Carlisle were friends long before I moved to Forks and I know that if Carlisle and I didn't have a relationship while I was here, that they would still be friends after I had left. How do you explain to someone, especially your parents, that you truly love someone with all of your heart and that age cannot matter because you would love them regardless of their age? I certainly did not act like your normal 17 year old high school junior girl. I had been an adult practically my whole life.

I reached Carlisle's house in just under 15 minutes. One of the garage doors was open, revealing an empty space. I pulled the truck inside and cut the engine. Before I could open the door, Carlisle appeared out of nowhere and opened if for me, pulling me from the cab and into his arms. His lips crashed down to mine in a heated kiss. His hands were on my hips, pulling us impossibly close. Once my brain finally understood what was going on, my arms wrapped around his neck and my hand found its way into his hair, pushing his face tighter against my own.

After a few heated moments, I felt Carlisle's cold tongue licking my lips. I parted them and his tongue darted into my mouth, caressing my own. I moaned into the kiss, not being able to stop myself; I swore I felt Carlisle's lips turn up into a smile. I wanted more of him, all of him right now, this very second. I couldn't contain myself while he was kissing me, his tongue inside of my mouth, licking my own. "Carlisle," I tried to say but it came out a moan.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked around kisses. His hands moved from my hips, one to my upper back between my shoulder blades and the other to my butt, pulling me harder against him.

"I…should we go somewhere else?" I managed to get out in short gasps.

Suddenly Carlisle pulled away from me, moving a few feet across the room. I stared at him, wondering what I had done wrong. "Bella," he said, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his perfect nose with his thumb and index finger. "There are things about me that I haven't told you. Things that I know you will probably hate me for. I have been selfish because I truly care for you and wanted to have a chance to be with you. I know I should tell you my secrets, but I cannot bring myself to ruin this before I know what 'this' is," he said, gesturing between the two of us.

"Carlisle, there is nothing you could have done in the past that could make me hate you because you are too good of a person to have done something horrible," I said, stepping towards him. He finally met my eyes, his golden eyes appearing slightly darker than they had moments before. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. "I want to find out where this is going too," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

We drove to Port Angels in comfortable silence. Carlisle's right hand remained intertwined with my left the entire drive. I wondered what Carlisle could have done that he believed I would hate him for. I could never hate Carlisle, no matter what he had done in the past or what he might do in the future. .Carlisle was truly an angel; he was selfless and dedicated his life to helping others. He was ashamed of something he had done in his past, but I knew that what he was so upset over would probably not even bother most people. Perhaps he had lost a patient and believed it to be his fault. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to me I knew now that I really was in love with him and that was all I cared about.

"Bella," Carlisle said as we drove within the Port Angel city limits.

"Yes?" I asked. He voice seemed to hold an air of importance.

"We cannot…take the next step in our relationship until after your birthday," he said uneasily, shifting slightly in his seat, keeping his beautiful eyes on the road.

"Oh," I said stupidly. I mean, I knew Carlisle could get in big trouble if we were to have sex before I was 18 but I guess I was hoping we could just forget about my age for a while and do it anyway._ 'Well shit. This blows.'_

"I mean, I want to, don't get me wrong!" he said quickly, obviously flustered. "I want you, I really do," he said with emphasis on the word 'really', "but I don't want us to have to hide our relationship. Let's wait until after your birthday and then we will make our relationship known to people. I want to do this right, Isabella." He smiled, turning his gentle eyes on me, caressing my hand with his thumb.

"How are we going to tell Charlie?" I blurted out, my cheeks blushing

"Yes, well…" Carlisle said, fumbling for the right words. "We can always just blurt it out and run like hell before he can get to his gun," Carlisle said, giving me a sly smile.

"Yea, I think that would probably be the best route," I grinned back, leaning over to give him a peck on his cheek as we pulled up in front of the furniture store.

* * *

So what did you think? Please continue to review as it encourages me to write and post faster. I have the next chapter written and I think you guys will like it. -) Alice and Jasper will be making their appearances. Thanks for reading!


	14. Bella's POV Ch 11

It was nearly 6 o'clock on Friday afternoon. Carlisle and I had spent some quality time curled up on the couch since I arrived here right after school. We had spent the last couple of hours trying to not rip each other's clothes off as we made out like 15 year old teenagers. I knew now that Carlisle wanted me as much as I wanted him, maybe even more. I also knew that he was struggling to maintain his gentleman composure around me and had been slipping lately. Today, while we were making out, he had suddenly pinned me down on the couch, grinning from above me, his eyes dark. His hands covered my wrist, enclosing them in a soft embrace but holding them firmly above my head against the couch. His mouth crashed down against mine, his icy tongue taming my own inside of my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his hips, wanting to touch him, and pulled him down on top of me. His hands moved down to my waist, moving up and down along my side and down my hips.

My hands made their way to his white oxford shirt and began fumbling with the buttons, unbuttoning them. He seemed not to notice, and even if he did he was far too busy with his own exploring to stop me from mine. His large, cold, skilled surgeon hands slipped beneath the fabric of my own shirt, exploring every inch of my abdomen and back. His fingers danced along my ribs, as if he was counting each one painfully slow. My legs tightened their grip around his hips, pulling him tighter against me; I could then feel him against me and I knew that he obviously wanted me as much as I wanted him in this moment.

My fingers had finally slipped the last button from its loop and his torso was now visible to me. I leaned up, as did Carlisle, and I slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall back from his arms. His chest was as pale as the rest of him with hard muscles rippling underneath his frigid skin. I looked deep into his dark eyes, reveling in the fact that we were really doing this, really breaking the rules by loving one another. My lips touched his skin just below his collarbone, a small sigh escaping from Carlisle's lips. "Your skin is so warm," he said, one of his hands wrapped around the back of my neck, the other around my hip. "You have no idea how good your lips feel."

I let my body take over, refusing to allow my brain to screw this up. My tongue danced across his icy torso, leaving kisses everywhere. I hadn't realized it while I was doing it, but my lips had worked their way down his torso, now leaving kisses across his muscled abdomen. My hands made their way to the buckle of his belt over his khaki pants. They fumbled for a few seconds before the belt was free. I looked up, wanting to make sure what I was doing was okay; his eyes were still dark and his face held a small smile, encouraging me to continue. I kissed him on the mouth while I proceeded to unbutton his kakis. I was just starting on the zipper when suddenly there was a loud knock from the front door.

I groaned, wanting to ignore the knocking and continue what I was about to do. "Damnit, Alice," I heard Carlisle mumbled almost too quietly for me to hear. He pulled my face back up to his own and gave me a slow, sensual kiss, as if promising me that we would definitely be continuing this later. He rebuckled his belt as I helped him button his shirt back up. He fixed a few strands of my hair and gave me a quick peck on the lips before we went together to answer the front door.

"It's about time!" a short, black headed girl yelled at him before the door was even completely open. "You must be Bella!" she shrieked, throwing herself against me in an embrace that took my breath away. Her body seemed as hard and as cold as Carlisle's was. I hadn't wanted to bring this up to Carlisle, the fact that his skin was always so cold, it seemed like a sore spot for him. Maybe it was a genetic condition; Alice did have the same honey eyes as her cousin, so perhaps it was a weird genetic thing.

Alice pulled back from me after a few seconds, her eyes shining with delight. "It's nice to meet you, Alice," I managed to choke out once I had caught my breath.

"You too, Bella! I am SOOO excited that we are finally meeting each other! Carlisle talks of you nonstop!" she said, shooting Carlisle a look with a devil grin on her face. Carlisle rolled his eyes at her, giving her a look that said 'Shut up, NOW'. "Oh, and this is Jasper," she said, grabbing the hand of a boy that stood beside of her.

He was at least a foot taller than she was, with honey brown hair and the same golden eyes that I had come to adore. "It is nice to meet you, Bella," he purred in a southern accent. He kept his distance from me and instead offered his hand to shake mine. I placed my hand in his, smiling as he gave it a light squeeze before quickly releasing it. Of course, his hand was as cold as Carlisle's and Alice's.

_'This family is indeed strange,'_ I thought to myself.

Alice forced us all into the living room, chatting nonstop with me about everything imaginable. She asked me all about what kind of clothes I like to wear, where I wanted to go to college, what Fork's High was like, where I liked to shop, my friends, etc. She sat on Jasper's lap in a chair across from where Carlisle and I were sitting on the couch, a respectful distance apart to my dislike.

Carlisle finally rescued me after a few minutes, "How about you guys go and get changed into your swim suits while I make some burgers on the grill?"

"Great!" Alice chimed. "Come on, Jaz!" she said, grabbing Jasper's hand, pulling him along behind her as she grabbed her bag and raced up the stairs.

"Alice is…interesting," I said to Carlisle as we stood from the couch. "I like her."

Carlisle gave a light laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. "You know, Alice and Jasper were talking about going out later to do some shopping or something," he purred in my ear, kissing it lightly. My body immediately came alive again, excitement coursing through my veins.

"Is that so?" I whispered back.

"Mmmhmmmm," he said, his lips working their way to my neck. "Which means we can have some alone time in the hot tub together after they're gone."

"That sounds fun," I gasped as he began to lightly suck on the tender skin of my neck.

"Very fun indeed," he said between kisses. He pulled away a few seconds later. "You had better go and get changed. I'll fix you something to eat while you swim."

"Are you not swimming with us?" I asked, disappointed.

"Bella, I think it would be wise of me to keep myself fully clothed around you while you are in a swim suite," he said, grinning. "Alice and Jasper know that I like you, but they don't know that we are already in a relationship, so I think it would be best if I kept my distance while they are around," he whispered in my ear.

I immediately began to blush, thinking about him and I only in our bathing suites, alone together in the hot tub. "Well, you aren't going to like my bathing suit, then," I said with a naughty smile. "I bought it special with you in mind."

"You are going to be the death of me, Bella Swan," he said, smacking my butt when I turned to head upstairs to his room to change.

I quickly changed into my bathing suite in Carlisle's room. I had brought 2 different choices with me: one a modest dark blue one piece and the other a small black bikini. Since Carlisle and I would be alone together in the hot tub in a little while, I went with the bikini. It was a simple black one with strings that tied behind my back and neck. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good, the black bikini covered everything important but still made my chest look pretty good.

I didn't bother to put anything on over the bikini before I headed downstairs. I could hear splashing and yelling coming from out back so I assumed that Alice and Jasper were already in the pool. I stepped into the kitchen to grab a drink before headed outside when I saw Carlisle grabbing something from the fridge. He looked up when I walked in, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly when he saw me. I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed that I was standing in his kitchen in my underwear, basically. "You look…wonderful," he managed to get out, quickly regaining his composure.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. He come over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'd better head outside," I blushed again. I headed out through the sliding glass door near the kitchen.

The pool was a large rectangle with a rock water fall and a circular hot tub that was connected to the pool but enclosed with rocks near the waterfall. There were small palm trees planted next to the pool, kept warm enough by the heavy steam rising from the heated water. Carlisle must have spent a small fortune putting in this pool. Alice and Jasper were splashing each other with water in the deep end. I shivered as I walked the 10 yards or to from the house to the pool's edge.

"Come in, Bella!" Alice yelled from across the pool.

I moved to where there were steps leading into the pool and quickly stepped in; the water felt heavenly against my chilled skin. I dived under the water and swam to the other end of the pool where Alice and Jasper were waiting. "Nice bikini," Alice said with a wink, a knowing smile on her face.

I blushed instantly. "Thanks, Alice. I love yours!" Alice was wearing a bright yellow strapless bikini; I wasn't into clothing designers but it looked pretty expensive.

"Thanks! I want to play chicken. Where's Carlisle?" she said, looking around.

"I think he's making me something to eat. Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"We ate just before we got here," Jasper said with a smile.

"Let's find Carlisle so we can have some fun!" Alice started swimming towards the shallow end of the pool. Jasper and I looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, and followed her.

Carlisle said he would get in the pool with us after I had a chance to eat some dinner. I was pretty hungry since I hadn't eaten since lunch at school today. Carlisle wrapped me up in a fluffy towel and brought me a burger and some chips. I ate quickly while Carlisle changed and then we all hopped back into the pool. Carlisle was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks, his chest bare.

Alice was forcing us to play chicken over and over again, with her winning every time. Even though Carlisle and I repeatedly lost, I really had a lot of fun. Alice certainly was stronger than she looked and I think Carlisle was kind of mad at her because she never let me win. After an hour or so, she and Jasper went to dry off and get dressed. They were going out to a movie in town and asked if we wanted to join them but I told them I was really tired and wanted to get in bed early. They left a few minutes later, leaving Carlisle and I alone in the pool.

"So, Isabella," Carlisle grinned, "what do you want to do now?"

I smiled up at him before I crashed my lips to his, wrapping my legs around his hips. "Oh I'm sure I'll think of something," I said.

* * *

Ok, so I really want to hurry up and get around to Bella's birthday. Would anyone be mad if I did 1 or 2 more chapters and then move on to her turning 18? I need to have Bella find out about the whole vampire thing but I need some ideas on that. If you have some ideas please leave a review or PM me. I'm having a bit of writers block and could use some help. Thanks for reading! 8 )


	15. Bella's POV Ch 12

First of all, I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I just got a new job and moved to a new city 3.5 hours away from home where I know absolutely no one! I just got my internet hooked up and will be writing and updating as fast as I possibly can from now on. So sorry for all of the delays!

* * *

I really hadn't been looking forward to the beach trip to the reservation that Mike had planned. I would much rather have spent the day curled up in Carlisle's arms or lounging in the new hot tub with him instead of spending the day bundled up on the beach in the rain with Mike, Eric, and a bunch of other kids from school. However, Carlisle had insisted that I go and spend some time with people my own age, saying that it was 'vital for my mental health and development'; sometimes I hated dating a genius know it all doctor. So here I was, riding in the passenger seat of Mike Newton's car as he sped down the deserted road leading to the reservation. Alice and Jasper had returned to Alaska and weren't planning to return until after my birthday when they would be moving in with Carlisle. I had practically begged her to move now but she said she and Jasper needed to finish the semester at their school in Alaska. "Plus," she added with a sly grin on her face, "this will give you and Carlisle more time to 'know each other better'," she winked as she got into her yellow Porsche to leave. My face instantly turned scarlet as it dawned on me that she knew about my and Carlisle's relationship.

The ocean came into view just then and I could feel everyone's excitement building inside of the car. All of the boys and a few of the girls had brought wet suites and were planning on going swimming or surfing in the small waves in the cove. I was planning to just hang out on the beach with Jessica and Angela and maybe take a trip to the tide pools that I loved so much. I really wish Carlisle would have come with me so I could have shown him the tide pools and he could have told me the names of all of the see life trapped inside of them.

We gathered on some logs that were well weathered and formed a circle around where some of the guys gathered drift wood and started a fire. I warmed my frozen fingers as the light drizzle that had been falling all day slowly dissipated and a small bit of sunshine made its way through the dense clouds that filled the sky. Angela chatted with Jessica about some paper that was due in one of their classes and how neither of them had started on it yet. I sat there, not really listening, while I thought back to the past week with Carlisle.

Jasper had helped me on my history paper on Saturday while Carlisle basically did my trig homework for me after he knew that I understood the material but would much rather hang out with Alice instead of finishing the ridiculous 25 problems we had been assigned. Alice and Jasper left late Sunday night, leaving Carlisle and I alone for an hour before I had to get home. We spent the next 60 minutes curled up in his bed, passionately kissing and exploring one another's bodies with our hands. I desperately wanted more from Carlisle but he had unwillingly refused my advances, saying that we had to wait until I was 18. He said he wasn't worried about getting in trouble with the authorities because he knew I wouldn't go and tattle to anyone, but he was worried that if Charlie were to find out that he would be extremely angry with both Carlisle and myself. I knew he was right, but it still didn't curve my appetite for him.

"I promise that you can have whatever you want on your birthday," he said between heated kisses.

"Anything? You promise?" I whispered against his icy lips.

"I promise, Bella. I love you and will give you anything you want," he said, flipping me over so that he was on top of me.

My heart felt as if it stopped for a moment and then started beating again, more frantic this time. He loved me? I mean, I knew I loved him and I figured that he loved me, but we had never uttered those words to one another before.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"I just…you…You love me?" I asked, still shocked.

"Of course I do, Bella. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you in the ER with your bloody finger. You were as pale as a sheet and I could tell you were feeling sick but you were still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen," he said softly, kissing my forehead as he smiled.

I felt tears come to my eyes but I refused to let them escape my eyes. "I love you too, Carlisle. I fell in love with you that day too. You were so sweet and funny and completely charming," I blushed.

"Bella," he said, his face turning serious. "There's something I need to tell you. I don't want to scare you off, though. I love you so much and I've been so selfish in our relationship. There are things about me that you need to know before we take our relationship to the next level. I don't want you to regret your relationship with me later on. I don't want you to regret that I was your first and-" I cut him off.

"I could never regret you, Carlisle! I love you, no matter what," I said, a little hurt that he could think that I could just brush him off so easily.

"Bella, I'm serious," he said, sitting up in the bed. I instantly missed his cold, hard body against my warm skin. "There are things about me that scare most people, that make them hate me, that drive them away from me. You need to know these things about me before we go any further in this relationship."

"Whatever it is, Carlisle, I will still love you. You are too good of a person to have ever done anything that I could hate you for."

"You don't know that, Bella. What if I was a horrible...person? What if I'd lied to you about who I am?" His eyes were so sad. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him, comfort him, love him until he wasn't sad anymore.

"I wouldn't care," I heard my voice say. "I don't care who you've been or what you've done. I love you and want to be with you forever. Now is all that matters, Carlisle. We're together now and we love each other and that's all that matters. Charlie's opinions don't matter, my friends' opinions don't matter, this town doesn't matter. Our love is all that matters, Carlisle." Before he could respond, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips. "I love you," I said as I stood up. "I wish we could stay together tonight but I've been gone all weekend and need to make an appearance for Charlie's sake. I'll see you tomorrow, though." I gave him one last kiss before I made my way downstairs and out into the night to my truck.

We texted and talked on the phone throughout the week and managed to have dinner in Port Angels twice between my school schedule and his hectic work schedule. He never once brought up our conversation from Sunday night; I was glad that this subject seemed to be behind us. So what if Carlisle had made some mistakes in his life; who didn't? I mean, I wasn't too proud of some of the things I had done either, but they weren't worth throwing away my relationship with Carlisle over. I would love Carlisle no matter what happened, this I knew for sure.

After a trip to the tide pools, where I managed to fall several time and obtain a few scrapes and bruises, we returned to the camp fire. Everyone who had been in the water earlier had dried off and changed and were now roasting hot dogs over the fire. I also noticed several new faces that had joined our group; they were boys, around16-18 years old, from the reservation. One of them kept trying to catch my eyes and he eventually made his way over to join me on the driftwood bench.

"You're Bella, right?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Um, yea," I said, not having any idea who he was.

"I'm Jacob Black. Billy's son," he explained.

"Ohhhh! Jacob! Of course! I've heard a lot about you from Charlie. I kept meaning to come over to your house with him and meet you but things have been so crazy with school and all," I said, smiling. Jacob was pretty good looking in a boyish kind of way.

"My dad and I keep trying to get Charlie to come over to watch the game but he always says he has something else to do. You'll have to force him to come over and we can hang out while they watch the game," Jacob said, giving me a flirtatious grin.

"He and Ca-Dr. Cullen," I said, correcting myself before I made the mistake of referring to Carlisle by his given name in public, "usually watch the game together at our house. You and your dad are more than welcome to come over anytime and watch the game with us," I offered.

I knew instantly that I had made a mistake. All of the guys from the reservation stopped talking as soon as I mentioned Carlisle. They were now all staring at me with looks of confusion and agitation.

"Let's go for a walk down the beach, Bella," Jacob said in a shaky voice. As soon as we were out of ear shock of the others, Jacob started in on me. "Bella, it's not really a smart idea to mention Dr. Cullen here on the reservation. Just so you know, I don't believe any of the old stories, but I have to respect them. Some of the older members of the tribe think that Carlisle is a…well…a Cold One." He went on, with much encouragement from me, and told me the tribal legend of the Cold Ones.

I was silent through much of the story, listing intently as thoughts raced through my mind and dots connected themselves. Everything about Carlisle suddenly made PERFECT sense! Everything from his cold skin, perfect features, his eyes, the fact that I had only every seen him eat 2 pieces of food, Alice and Jasper's resemblance to Carlisle, his money, education, the fact that he was a perfect gentleman, his skills as a physician and surgeon. Everything suddenly clicked into place as Jacob Black explained to me that the Cold Ones were vampires.

I had to have known, from the very beginning, somewhere deep down inside of myself, that Carlisle was indeed not human. I HAD to have known! How could I not have known? HOW?! I was his GIRLFRIEND for god's sake! We had done things together that I had never done with another man. I had wanted to lose my virginity with him, to give him everything I had. How could I have been so stupid! How could Carlisle not have told me?! How could he have kept something like this from me?! He told me that he loved me! That he wanted to be with me for forever! That he loved me! I wanted to scream and cry and run away from Jacob Black and this beach and this reservation. I wanted to run and run and run until I couldn't run anymore and then I wanted to run even farther. I wanted to hit Carlisle, to hurt him like he had hurt me in this moment, this moment when he wasn't even here in the cold drizzle of rain on this deserted beach with waves crashing against the rocky cliffs a few yards away. I wanted to be invisible, to never have existed. I wanted to go back in time and never have met Carlisle, to never have given him my body and my heart and my soul. I wanted to die in that moment because it would have been easier than living.

I pretended to laugh at the legend when Jacob was finished; I pretended that I thought it sounded ridiculous and Jacob bought it. We made our way back to the fire where I sat in silence for a while before I told Mike that I was feeling sick and needed to go home. It was getting late anyway so everyone packed up and we headed back to Forks. I sat in the back seat this time with my flushed cheek pressed up against the cold window.

I wanted to cry, to empty the anger and hurt inside of me through the tears that threatened to flow from my eyes at any moment. What was I going to do? I was 100% sure that Carlisle Cullen, the love of my life, was indeed a vampire. I knew what vampires ate, I knew that they killed innocent humans. I knew that Carlisle was indeed the horrible person that he claimed to be, that he had tried to warn me about. I had told him that I would love him no matter what…I had lied to him. I loved Carlisle because of who he was…who I thought he was. I thought that he was a truly compassionate human being, someone who cared so much about complete strangers that he would do anything he could for them. Someone who worked around the clock at the hospital to save lives because he loved people. How could I love someone who murdered innocent people? How could I?

I knew I couldn't love someone like that…but Carlisle wasn't just 'someone'. Carlisle was the only man I had ever loved and I loved him so wholeheartedly that I knew I could never love another. I knew that he was the one I was meant to be with for forever. In that moment, I knew that I would love Carlisle Cullen no matter what. I knew that I would do whatever I could for him, whatever he asked of me, even if that meant dying for him or allowing him to kill me so that he could drink my blood for nourishment. I wasn't scared of him. I was in love with him and always would be, no matter what was to come. I was in love with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a vampire.

* * *

The next chapter will take place on her birthday. So sorry for the delay with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Bella's POV Ch 13

Ok, here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! 8 ) Keep in mind as you read this that this story is rated T and not M. There are no explicit sexual details in this chapter and there will be none in this story. I did my best to keep everything rated T in this chapter. This chapter is twice as long as my chapters usually are as I did not update for so long and I think you guys deserve a double dose! 8 )

* * *

Today was the day that I had been waiting for. For months now I had tortured myself by dreaming about this day, dreaming up scenarios about how it would go, imagining every little detail about this glorious day that was truly the highlight of my life. My 18th birthday had finally arrived, but THIS was not quite how I imagined it would go.

Let me just begin by saying that I love my adoptive vampire family. I really do, I promise. However, there is a line at least an entire mile wide between throwing me a birthday party and throwing a party so extravagant and ostentatious that I myself would feel completely overwhelmed and out of place and would not even think about attending. I feel like most people would agree with me on this. Just saying.

Alice, the devil pixie vampire, as I like to refer to her as, once again had crossed the line. Line? Who am I kidding? I mean LINES. As in pleural. As in I specifically told her numerous times that I did not even want a 'simple' party AKA less than 20 balloons, no cake, and a 6 guest max limit, let alone a HUGE gala type party that was held at the Port Angeles Civic Center! I mean COME ON! There were over 200 people on the guest list!

Oh, and the best part is, I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT IT! Oh, and the party starts in 3 HOURS! Alice had kidnapped me from school during my lunch period, forced me into her car, and had driven me to Carlisle's house where she poked and prodded me with various curling irons, tweezers, hot wax, fake nails, and hair products for the last 4 hours. Carlisle had arrived home from work to find me almost in tears as Alice ripped the final bit of hot wax off of my tender legs. He was as surprised as I was about the 'surprise party' that Alice had put together for tonight.

"Bella, I've already seen the party and everyone has a great time! Even you and Carlisle! Charlie is ecstatic because you have friends and is even happier because I am your best friend. Just calm down and relax so I can finish getting you ready!" Alice commanded.

Ever since I had learned that Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were vampires, my life had been far from normal. I had been really upset and a bit shocked at first, but after a long talk with Carlisle about their dietary habits and strict rules, I had calmed down a lot. I knew I would love the 3 of them no matter what, but the fact that they didn't feed on humans sure did make it a lot easier.

Thank goodness that Jasper was somewhere in the house making sure that I remained as calm as possible throughout this whole Bella Barbie experience.

I was finally deemed 'presentable' by Alice and allowed to spend a little bit of time with Carlisle while Alice got herself ready. Alice had placed me in a white, fluffy bathrobe while she was getting me ready and had refused to show me my dress until the last minute, so I was still dressed in the bathrobe as I made my way to Carlisle's bedroom. He was standing in his closet, laying out a suite for tonight. He was still dressed in his surgical scrubs from today; my heart began to hammer just at the sight of him. I loved it when Carlisle wore his scrubs home from work.

"Hey, Sweetie," Carlisle said, turning around.

"Hey, Sexy," I smiled back at him.

"Sexy, huh?" he smiled back, laying a black suite on his bed.

"Uh-huh. I think you should just wear what you have on to my party. You look so cute in your surgical scrubs," I winked at him.

"Ahhh, I see," he purred back as he drew closer to me. "We could always stay in tonight. I'm sure Alice would get over it eventually," he suggested with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Not gonna happen!" the devil pixie yelled from the floor below us.

Carlisle and I both laughed, knowing full well that Alice would literally drag us to the party if she had to. I wasn't exactly excited for the party, but I was looking forward to seeing my friends and Charlie having a good time. It was so rare that anything exciting happened in Forks that I knew this party would become legendary at the high school. I just wished that I could enjoy this night as Carlisle's girlfriend instead of his cousin's best friend. The 4 of us had agreed that it would be best if we waited a little longer before Carlisle and I revealed our relationship. I would love to have told everyone tonight at the party, but I knew Charlie would be pretty upset when he found out and it would be best to tell him alone and give him time to adjust to the news on his own terms.

"Alice told me to wear a black suite. Which one of these do you like better?" he asked, holding up 2 expensive looking black suites. The both looked pretty similar: both solid black, one with one jacket button, the other with 3 buttons, both looked pretty expensive.

"What's the difference between them?" I asked, not knowing anything about men's suits.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Alice buys them for me. This one," he said, checking the label of the suite with one button, "is Armani and this one," he said, checking the label on the other suite, "is Gucci. Besides that I honestly have no idea," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I just shook my head at him. Carlisle was a simple kind of man who loved working as a doctor and had little time or patience for fashion. If it wasn't for Alice, I'm pretty sure he would just wear his surgical scrubs around all the time and have one pair of old, tattered blue jeans that he would wear on special occasions.

Just then Alice glided into the room. Without looking at either of us, she stepped into Carlisle's walk in closet, disappearing from our view momentarily before she reemerged holding a black garment bag. "Wear this one," she said, almost irritated.

"What's wrong with the 2 I already have out?" he asked, taking the bag from her.

"This isn't just any event!" Alice practically screamed at him. "This is Bella's 18th birthday party for christ's sake! You can't just wear any off the rack suit!" she yelled, rolling her eyes. "This one will have to do since you never let me take you to a tailor to get a new suite made. This is the one I made you get in Italy a few years ago when we were visiting with Marcus and Aro." She also retrieved a white shirt from the closet and took the other 2 suits from him and returned them to the closet. "I have a new tie for you, just get dressed and meet me downstairs," she said before she disappeared back downstairs.

"Alice hates to buy suits off the rack," Carlisle explained as he got changed. "Every few years she makes me go to New York or Italy and get a suit made. She says that any suit that costs less than $5,000 is crap. It's crazy," he laughed as I buttoned his white dress shirt for him.

"I don't even think Charlie owns a suit," I laughed.

Once Carlisle was dressed, we made our way down to the second floor where Alice was waiting to put me in my dress. She had curled my hair and then pulled it back, securing it with multiple clips and pins so that it hung neatly down my back with a few hairs curled to frame my face. The makeup was light on my face, but Alice had insisted on mascara and eye liner with smoky eye shadow. Her makeup was similar to mine but she wore yellow eye shadow instead, which matched her bright yellow cocktail dress.

She sent Carlisle and Jasper downstairs while she dressed me. I was pleasantly surprised that I liked my dress. It was a deep red, strapless with a sweetheart neckline and silver tiered beading in the center that started at the top near my cleavage and extended down to the waist. The dress was A-line with a ruffled skirt that was long in the back but short in the front revealing my legs starting just below my mid thighs. I didn't bother looking at the tag in the dress, already knowing from the feel of the material that it was expensive, probably costing more than what Charlie made in a couple of months as the chief of police. Alice had chosen silvery sandals with only one inch spiked heels; I breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't wearing heals to match Alice's 5 inch stilettos.

We made our way down the staircase to the first floor where Carlisle and Jasper were waiting for us. My cheeks flushed a hot red when mine and Carlisle's eyes met. He looked so handsome in his suit and red tie that matched my dress; Alice had insisted on this. Jasper wore a yellow tie to match Alice's dress as well.

"Picture time!" Alice screamed as soon as we were down the stairs.

"You look beautiful," Carlisle purred in my ear. "I have something for you," he said, pulling a jewelry box from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "I know you said you didn't want anything but I really think that you'll like this." He opened the box and inside was a small silver pendant on a silver chain. I looked closer at the pendant and realized that it was the same symbol that was on Carlisle's ring. "It's the Cullen crest," he explained, removing the necklace from the box. "Will you wear it?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I will, Carlisle! I love it!" He gently fashioned the necklace around my neck and then kissed my lips gently.

For the next 20 minutes Carlisle and I were forced to pose for Alice all over the house while she frantically snapped picture after picture. My cheeks were burning from the pain of smiling so much after the first 5 minutes. Finally, after having Carlisle snap one picture of her and Jasper, we were allowed to exit the house. "Jasper and I are taking my Porsche and you and Carlisle can take his Aston," she smiled, as she slid into the passenger seat of the Porsche.

"Won't everyone think it a bit odd if I show up with Carlisle?" I asked, not wanting any rumors started before we had a chance to reveal our relationship to the world ourselves.

"Not really. Everyone will know that you were getting ready at our house and since the cars only hold 2 people each, it will make sense that you rode with Carlisle. Trust me, I've already seen it," she said reassuringly. "Everything will be fine."

I loved the feel of the Aston underneath me. Carlisle and I had went joy riding it in a few times before, late at night when none of Charlie's officers would be patrolling.

"Alice already talked to Charlie and he said it was okay if I stayed over tonight," I said softly as we left Forks.

"Oh?" he asked excitedly.

"Yea. Alice said that she and Jasper needed to feed tonight so we'll be alone."

"Bella, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he said, taking my hand in his.

"But what if I want to?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't wait any longer to have him.

"I love you, Bella. I want to make you happy. I'm also a man who has wants and desires of his own," he smiled, kissing my hand. "We can do anything that you like, as long as you're ready."

I smiled at him in the dark, knowing that he could see my face perfectly in the blackness. "I'm ready, Carlisle." He smiled back at me as he released my hand and placed his on my upper thigh, stroking it with his icy fingers.

"Too bad Alice is forcing us to go to the party tonight. If it was up to me we would spend the entire night in bed…" he trailed off.

"Maybe we can sneak out early," I whispered, trying to regain control of my mind that was being consumed by one thought.

Alice had arranged for valet parking for the party guests so we were able to pull right up to the entrance and get out. Carlisle gave me one last heated kiss before he opened his door and came around to help me out. Alice and Jasper were right behind us so after they gave their keys to the valet, we made our way inside together. Alice had rented a huge room that was often used for parties like ours. There was a huge dance floor in the center of the room and numerous round tables dotted the room, covered in white table cloths with black folded napkins and multiple decorations covering the tables. The lights were turned down and loud music was being played by a DJ in the corner of the room. It looked like a high school prom on steroids.

Several people I recognized from school waved to us as we came in and followed Alice to a large round table in the center of the room that had a reserved sign on it. I was so mesmerized by everything that I failed to notice the 2 people already sitting at the table until we were right beside of them. Suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me into a bone crushing hug. "Bella! I've missed you so much!" my mother's voice screamed. She pulled away from me after a moment and kissed my cheek.

"Mom!" I said, shocked that she was here. "I had no idea you were coming!" I said, pulling her in for another hug.

"Alice called me a couple of weeks ago and insisted that she fly Phil and me out for your party. She simply wouldn't take no for an answer," Renee laughed.

I knew I owed Alice big time for this. She had thought of everything. Charlie showed up a few minutes later, looking pretty good in a new suit that I just knew Alice had wrangled him into. Alice had even extended invitations to Jacob and Billy Black along with some of Jacob's friends from the reservations. They sat across the room, as far away from the Cullen's as possible. Although it had only been a few weeks since I had seen Jacob last, he seemed to have grown a foot and gained at least 50 pounds in muscle; he was completely buff. Weird…

For dinner we each picked from a list of 5 entrees. I ended up having a baked chicken breast in a mushroom sauce with seasonal vegetables and mashed potatoes. For dessert I chose crème brule with fresh strawberries. Carlisle sat across the table from me, forcing down a couple bites of human food at the appropriate intervals. We managed to catch each other eyes every few minutes or so and I kept shooting him apology glances about the food.

After dinner everyone headed to the dance floor where I danced with Charlie, Phil, Jasper, Jacob, Mike, Eric, and a bunch of other guys from school. Most of the music played was fast tempo and Alice was always by my side to dance with me.

It was starting to get late and a few people had already come over to tell me they were leaving and that it was an awesome party. I had really wanted to dance with Carlisle at least once, but the last time I had seen him had been when he and Charlie were talking over by the table. Just then a slow song came on and I looked around for a partner to dance with.

"May I have this dance?" a voice purred from behind me.

I turned around and was face to face with the love of my life. My lips turned up into a huge smile, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question all night," I said, taking his hand. He led me to the center of the dance floor where a few couples still danced. No one really gave us a second glance since I had already danced with almost every other male in the room.

Carlisle placed his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck, careful to maintain some distance between us. The song playing was A Thousand Years – Part 2 by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee. We danced slowly for a few moments before Carlisle suddenly twirled me around once before pulling me back to him. He saw the shock in my eyes as he wrapped his arms back around my waist and began to glide us around the dance floor, ever so graceful. "Just follow me," he winked as he moved his right hand up to my shoulder blades and took the other in his and extended them outward as we danced and twirled in a slow waltz. I know it sounds corny but I really felt like a princess as we glided gracefully to and fro, the other couples moving to the side of the dance floor to watch us. I caught a glimpse of my mother with her mouth open in surprise and awe, standing next to Alice who was snapping pictures on her camera while Jasper held a small video recorder, following us with it.

Carlisle dipped and twirled me at all the right moments, a fixed smile gracing his beautiful face. I never wanted the song to end; I wanted to stay in this perfect moment with the love of my life forever. When the song did finally end, I felt tears in my eyes. It was only after a few moments of standing still with Carlisle's arms still wrapped around me in the middle of the dance floor that I noticed the loud applause coming from all around us. The remaining guests were wildly clapping for us, all extremely surprised by Carlisle's dancing skills and probably even more surprised that I hadn't fallen flat on my face.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday," he said, kissing my cheek.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and I finally left the party a little after midnight. Renee and Phil were going to stay for the weekend since it was Friday; we had plans to go into Port Angels tomorrow afternoon. Charlie thought I was having a sleepover with Alice tonight at Carlisle's house so he wasn't expecting me home until well after noon tomorrow; although Alice and Jasper were not planning on coming back to Carlisle's tonight. I had fallen asleep on the hour long drive back to Carlisle's, taking advantage of the time to rest up for the events I had planned for later tonight.

I awoke as Carlisle pulled the Aston into the garage and cut the engine. I felt his cold fingers brush a stand of hair from my face as my eyelids fluttered open. "Hey, Beautiful," his gentle voice said. He was out of the car and opening my door in a second. "I'll carry you inside," he said as he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me against him.

A light rain had begun to fall while we drove home, but Carlisle raced me inside so fast that no more than a drop or two managed to fall on my face before we were through the front door and inside of his bedroom. He gently placed me on his bed, kissing my forehead. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before returning to me. "I'll leave you alone while you change," he smiled, stepping towards the door.

"Wait," I said, catching his hand in mine. "I thought we were going to…you know," I said, stifling a yawn.

"You're exhausted, Bella," he said softly.

"I'm fine," I said with a small, tired smile. "It's my birthday, remember?"

"Well technically it's the day after your birthday," he smiled, sitting beside me on the bed.

"That just means that we've waited entirely too long, then," I said in a flirtatious voice.

"Is that so?" He kissed me gently on my lips, his icy hand caressing my exposed thigh.

"Mmmhhmmmm," I moaned softly around his kisses. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as I had done so many times before, but it was different this time. This time I knew I was going to get what I wanted because Carlisle had denied me too many times in the past and now I was the one making the rules. Carlisle's gentle hands were suddenly needy, rough against the smooth skin of my legs. His stony hands moved swiftly up my thighs until I had to move so that he could push my dress further up my legs. In one swift motion he hiked the skirt of my dress up around my waist and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. I squealed in delight and this just excited him more. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once: in my hair, around my neck, cupping my breasts, stroking my spine, feeling their way up and down my legs.

My hands were making quick work of his clothes, forcing his suit jacket down his arms and tossing it onto the floor, removing his red silk tie that matched the fabric of my dress so perfectly, and unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt as fast as I could. Once his shirt was unbuttoned and I had pulled it out from where it was firmly tucked into his pants, I felt his icy fingers begin to slowly unzip the back of my dress. I leaned back, slowly, to allow the dress to fall around my waist, revealing the black, lacy, strapless bra that Alice had given me to wear earlier today. My eyes were closed but I could hear a sharp intake of breath from Carlisle. His cold lips began to kiss my neck, licking and sucking their way down to my collarbone. I shivered, not from his icy touch, but from the desire that had been welling up inside of me for so long and was now being released.

Carlisle stood us up then, allowing the dress to fall from my hips and onto the floor. I stood before him now in the black bra and a matching thong. Carlisle's eyes were as black as night and his face held a stern look of desire. I smiled a wicked smile back at him as my fingers began to undo his belt buckle, my eyes never leaving his. I could tell by the bulge in his pants that he was as excited as I was for this night. After tossing his belt aside, I unbutton and unzipped his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor beside of my dress, leaving him clad only in a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

"When was the last time you did this?" I asked, taking a moment to pause our heated desires. I knew that any woman would jump at a chance to be with a man like Carlisle. No matter what his answer was, I knew I would still continue what we had started tonight, the answer not really mattering that much to me. I just simply wanted to know how experienced he was, how many women he had been with.

"You mean how many women have I slept with?" he asked, a bit surprised by my question. His dark eyes were beginning to lighten a bit.

"Yea," I said, shyly, averting his eyes.

"Two," he said softly.

I was a bit surprised by the low number. "When was this?" I asked again, my brain screaming at my lips to stop talking and start kissing Carlisle again.

"A very long time ago," he explained, sitting on the bed, pulling me into his lap to cradle me. "Both were vampires; I've never been with a human before. The first was when I was in Italy during the 1700s and the second was when I was living in London around 1910. I thought I was in love with both of them when we slept together. With each of them I believed I had found my mate, but each time I was mistaken. Things lasted a little over a year with each of them before I broke off the relationships. I was so lonely that I think I just settled for them, not every truly loving either of them," he explained to me in a soft, kind, patient voice.

"A-are you settling for me?" I managed to choke out, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, Bella, of course not!" he assured me, kissing my forehead. "You are the true love of my existence and my one and only mate. For the first time in my existence I am truly happy! I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I love you."

I smiled tiredly. "I love you too, Carlisle. I want to be with you for forever."

"Forever isn't something we've talked about before," he whispered softly.

"You mean like me becoming like you one day?" I asked. It was something I had been thinking about since I had found out about Carlisle being able to live for forever. I had wanted to bring it up earlier, but Alice mentioned it once in front of Carlisle and he immediately dismissed the subject, as if he was angry that Alice had even brought it up.

"Yes," he said softly. "I want you to have a normal human life, but I know that is no longer possible now that we are involved with one another. Is it selfish of me to want to turn you so that we can be together for eternity?"

"No," I breathed so quietly that I knew a human would not be able to hear me but Carlisle still could. "I want you to turn me. When can we do it?"

"We will both think about it some more since it should not occur for several more years. I am technically 25 years old and you are 18. I think we should wait until we close the age gap a bit; I don't want to rob the cradle," he laughed.

I giggled along with him. "You're perfect, you know that?" I asked him, capturing his lips for another heated kiss. I re-positioned myself so that I was once again straddling his hips. He kissed me back, more passionately than he ever had, if that was at all possible.

"Is that so?" he asked wickedly, his eyes pitch black once more.

"Definitely," I sighed as his icy fingers unclasped my bra, tossing it aside.

* * *

SOOOOO? What did you think? Please review as it gives me encouragement to write the next chapter. I think that things will start to get interesting soon since it is about time that Charlie found out about their secret love affair... What do you think?

Thanks for reading as always! 8 )


	17. Bella's POV Ch 14

I don't really love this chapter but I needed a bridge between her birthday and what's going to come next. Thanks for reading as always!

* * *

That first night with Carlisle was magical. There simply was no other word I could think of to describe it. Carlisle and I had stayed up until dawn broke over the horizon, sending soft bits of sunlight scattering around his bedroom, illuminating our bodies, causing his to sparkle in breathtaking brilliance. I had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion a short time later, wrapped comfortable in Carlisle's strong arms, almost warm from my body heat as we made love repeatedly throughout the night. I slept more soundly than I ever had in the past, my dreams all holding images of Carlisle's loving face. I awoke when the sun was high in the sky, shinning brilliantly through the few puffy white clouds that dotted the sky. It was the most perfect weather that Fork's had experienced since my arrival here so many months ago.

My body was sore, but that was to be expected. There were a few bruises and scratches that dotted my body; these were sustained after I chastised Carlisle for treating me like a china doll and urged him to enjoy himself. When he noticed my injuries the next morning, he felt horrible. He repeatedly apologized to me, telling me that it would never happen again, that he would be more careful in the future if I ever wanted to be with him again. I laughed at this, explaining to him that I loved him and a few bruises and scratches were definitely worth everything that had occurred the night before. I'm sure that if I could injure Carlisle, that he would have quite a few bruises and scratches himself.

The next week passed quickly, as I seemed to be floating on a cloud. Carlisle and I were making an effort to see each other for at least a few minutes a day. When he was not working I would come over after school and we would make love before I had to return home to cook dinner. On the days when he was trapped in the ER or surgery all day I would sneak into the hospital and we would have sex in the on call room. I felt like all we did anymore was have sex with one another, which suited both of us just fine. We were so in love with one another that we wanted to be together all of the time.

There was a slight hitch in our plans, though. Jacob and Billy had started coming over about every other day. I was glad to spend more time with Jake, at first anyway. I was glad to have one friend with whom I didn't attend school with and with whom I could have an interesting conversation that didn't revolve around Fork's High gossip. It was on Thursday, however, that things took a bit of a turn. Jacob and I had went for a walk while Billy and Charlie talked baseball and fishing. The sun was shining for once, so Carlisle had volunteered to work a double shift since he could not leave the hospital while the sun was still up and they were too short staffed for him to call off. I was planning on meeting up with him in our usual on call room in a couple of hours.

"So, I was thinking," Jake said slowly as we walked down the sidewalk.

"That's always a good thing to do every once in a while," I teased.

"Haha," he said, obviously not amused. It was almost as if he were nervous, which I found quite humorous considering he was a good foot taller than myself and looked like a body builder with his muscles. "Would you maybe wanna go to dinner with me this weekend?" he asked in a rush, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

'_Oh shit! Why did he have to go and ask something like that?'_

"Um, Jake," I started, not really sure where this conversation was going to go, "I like you and all, but as a friend. I'm kind of seeing someone right now…" I faded off, instantly knowing that I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh?" Jake asked, surprised. "I mean, I just assumed you were single since you didn't have a date at your birthday party or anything. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, obviously hurt but trying to play it off.

"Oh, you know, just this guy from school. It's nothing serious, at least not yet. Charlie still thinks I'm 10 so I haven't told him yet. You won't say anything to him, will you?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I wasn't in any kind of permanent relationship, almost wanting Jake to think that he still had a chance with me so that he would want to stay on my good side by not telling Charlie.

"I won't say anything, Bella. Scout's honor," he smiled halfheartedly.

"Come on, we'll go back to the house and I'll get you that book I was telling you about." We walked back to Charlie's in silence. Once inside, we headed up to my bedroom. I had mentioned a book that I had read to Jake the other day and he asked if he could borrow it. I thought I still knew where it was, buried on my bookshelf somewhere.

I squatted beside of my bookshelf, thinking that I had put it on the bottom shelf a few weeks back. There was a stack of dirty clothes on the floor and I tossed them onto my bed to remind myself to put them in the washer after Jake and Billy left.

"What's this?" Jake asked, holding up a maroon sweatshirt of Carlisle's. It was too big to pass off as mine.

I froze instantly. "Oh, umm, it's just my boyfriend's," I said a little too quickly. "I was cold at school and he let me borrow it," I smiled, praying that he believed me. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't.

"Tell me the truth, Bella," he said, his eyes sharp and his voice deeper than it had been a moment ago.

'_What the hell is going on with him? Why does he care whose sweatshirt I have? It's not like it's any of his business.'_

"I told you, it's my boyfriend's. It's no big deal, Jake. Chill."

Jacob wouldn't 'chill', though. I could tell now that he was shaking slightly.

"Does this belong to a Cullen?" he asked, his voice still too deep for him.

My face went blank when he said Carlisle's last name. How could he know? Without thinking my fingers instantly went to the silver pendant that had hung around my neck since the night of my birthday party. Jacob didn't miss this movement and his eyes instantly narrow onto the pendant. It was then that realization dawned on his face and an angry snarl escaped his lips.

"What have you done?" he spat at me with hatred like razors in his voice. He threw the sweatshirt onto the floor and took a step towards me. I instantly took a step backwards, afraid of Jacob for the first time.

"Calm down, Jacob," I said as bravely and with as much authority as I could muster.

"Is he your boyfriend, Bella? _Dr. Cullen_?" he spat out the name in disgust.

"I think you need to leave now," I said, my voice too high for me. I was breathing faster now, my heart pounding. I could hear my phone vibrating from my bed where I had tossed it when we came in. I desperately wished I had it in my hand now.

"Is that him? Calling to check up on you? Huh?" he asked, taking another step closer to me.

"Why do you care who I date?" I spat back, suddenly angry at him. Like he had any right to pass judgment on me. _'Yea right!'_

"I told you that he was trouble!"

"No, actually you told me some legend that you yourself said you didn't believe," I fired back at him.

"Things change," he said, his eyes still burning. "He's dangerous, Bella. You need to stay away from him."

"No," I said instantly. "I love Carlisle and he loved me." This only irritated Jacob more, which I expected. However, he started this and I was damn sure that I was going to finish it.

"If you only knew," he laughed bitterly.

"Oh I know everything about him, Jacob, trust me," I smiled evilly.

"W-what?" he asked, obviously shocked by my answer.

"Oh yes, Carlisle and I know each other…_very_ well," I knew I was being too bold, too confident. What did I care, though. So what if Jake knew about Carlisle being a vampire, who was going to believe him if he went spouting it off?

Jake began to shake more violently, his eyes wide in surprise. "You didn't," he choked out.

I didn't say anything, just held his eyes with my defiant expression.

"So now you're just one of the leach's whores," he laughed. "I see how it is."

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Jacob. You need to leave now."

"Oh, I'm leaving, Bella. But just remember, if he hurts you, we kill him. It's part of the treaty," he smiled again, his eyes still angry. "Just make sure you remind him of that." He slipped past me and out of the room. "We're leaving!" I heard him yell at Billy downstairs. A few moments later the front door opened and closed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only now that I realized I was trembling and there were tears in my eyes. Jacob had really scared me. My phone began buzzing again and I hurried to answer it.

"Bella! Finally! Are you okay? Alice called to say that you disappeared from her visions all of a sudden," Carlisle rushed out.

"I'm fine," I assured him before I launched into explaining what had just happened with Jacob. Carlisle was surprised, but he seemed to understand something about Jacob that I did not. He explained to me about the wolves and how Jacob had most likely already phased and was a member of the reservation's growing pack. I groaned at this, "Because my life isn't already weird enough!" I said, exasperated.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and Charlie poked his head in. "What was all of _that _about?" he asked, confused by Jake's actions a few minutes before.

"I'll call you back," I said, hanging up the phone. "Beats me," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Jake asked me to dinner and I told him no and he got a little mad about it."

"Why won't you go to dinner with him?" Charlie asked, disappointed.

"Dad! Jake and I are friends. It would be weird to go on a date with him."

"Fine fine, ok," he surrendered.

An hour later I was lying next to Carlisle on the uncomfortable mattress in the on call room. "We need to think of a way to tell Charlie. Jake knows and he could tell him at any time," I said, cuddling up against Carlisle's bare chest.

"I know," he agreed, wrapping his arm around me. "We'll think of something, I promise,  
he said, kissing my forehead.

"When are Alice and Jasper coming back?"

"Not this weekend but the following Saturday. Did you want to have a 'girl's slumber party'?" he asked, using air quotes.

"Oh definitely," I grinned, kissing his chest. "And maybe we'll have a pillow fight in our underwear and everything," I winked at him.

Carlisle smiled, showing his perfect, razor sharp teeth. "Oh, Isabella," he kissed my lips. "At this point I really don't care if Charlie tries to kill me for dating his daughter." He rolled me over so that he was once again on top of me. He kissed down my neck, ready to go again. I sighed, enjoying his touch. I loved him too much to care about what Charlie or anyone else would think about our relationship when it went public. In this moment it was just Carlisle and me, enjoying every second we had together while we were waiting on forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Something big is coming up next, I promise. 8 )


End file.
